Yesterday
by Sirenitie
Summary: Yeah, what was happening between them was weird. They weren't going to deny that. But they were always friends first, no matter what. Noah/Rex with traces of Holiday/Six in the background
1. Chapter 1

_Ohhh I bee-leeiive... In yesterrda-_! OH. 8D Hi there. Thanks for clicking!

Before anything, please know that **this is a prequel to my other fic, "Today," but it can be read as a stand alone. **Check out that fic if you like, but I tried to write this so that you don't need to read it if you don't want to. 8D (But I hope this is good enough to make you want to read it. XD)

This multichapter fic was posted all at once because... I hate waiting for things to update. XDD It contains four chapters, one epilogue, and a few extra short stories.

One more thing- If you're a fan of Generator Rex and are interested in finding an online community about it, how about checking out Providence Playground? It's a small, but active fan forum, and we're always looking for new members! Please check it out, we love having new people to talk to. 8D providenceplayground .proboards .com

I'd also like to give a big THANK YOU again to my beta reader and editor, whitetigerdemoness. She is so cool. 8D

A little on why this fic exists (you don't have to read this if you don't want).  
><em>So, "Today" was written half for Solora Goldsun and her contest, and the other half was because it was an idea floating in my head that just came up one day that seemed pretty fun. After I posted it, I got all these awesome reviews, but one particularly kind reviewer wondered how Rex and Noah ended up together like that. At first, I thought it would be a good fic, but I didn't really feel like continuing the universe since I wrote the story for a contest. But, that idea stuck in my head, and well, two months and 594 games of solitaire later(yes), after outlining it in pieces in between other projects and work then writing it all through... This is the result. XD<em>

_SO, my point is, this fanfiction is for you, anonymous visitor. I don't know if you'll see this, but I'm so grateful for the kind words in your review, and even more grateful for your idea. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my work, and the fact that you took the time to write it out and say so means so, so much to me. Thank you! I hope this story will adequately display my gratitude enough, but above all, well... I just hope you like it. ^^_

Thank you so much for clicking! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you feel like leaving a constructive critique, I'd more than welcome it. I'd love to know how I can improve.

* * *

><p>Just another day at Providence. The building was uncommonly quiet, and the employees were in a busy, but comfortable clamor of their typical responsibilities. They worked well, happy to be unbothered or un-annoyed in their duties.<p>

But then Rex came back from a mission.

The quiet halls of Providence were promptly and savagely broken by thundering running. Skids, shuffles, and trips were heard as the runners pulled at each other for the lead. The doors to Rex's room burst open as Noah and Rex forced themselves through, yelling at each other and catching their breath from their sprint. They stooped over, exhausted.

"A race," Noah breathed between words, "Really? After all that today?"

"You're just jealous you lost," Rex gasped back, "You didn't have to go with it."

"...Point taken," Noah gasped again and sat on the floor. He leaned back against Rex's bed. He looked over to the clock on the wall and groaned, "Man. It's only 10:30 and I already can't move."

Rex slumped on his bed, leaning against the wall to stretch his legs out, "Well, you know what they say," he yawned, "EVOs never sleep."

Noah turned his head at Rex and stared. He could feel bags starting to form under his eyes, "I think you mean 'Evil never sleeps,' and I don't even know if that fits here, Rex."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "Too tired to care right now, Noah."

"Why'd you have to drag me into that EVO fight anyway? You got like, a whole army backing you whenever you need it."

Well, half an army, or even just a fraction of an army could have taken care of that squirrel EVO they went up against today. Or, actually, squirrel EVO_s_. Squirrels were cute when they were normal, but when their nanites activated, they were downright gruesome.

Better yet, the little rats fought worse than they looked, especially when they formed together. This new species had this interesting habit of swarming as individuals, and then merging together to form one massive EVO. Rex found that whenever he'd punch a hole through it, it would just as quickly reform.

Fortunately though, with that old fashioned Rex ingenuity (he punched it a lot), he managed to cut it down size, and whatever remaining clumps of it ended up scurrying off.

"Yeah, but they always load me with the newbies fresh out of Basic for stuff like that. Then it just takes FOREVER."

"So you decide to lure it ten blocks over to my house at the crack of dawn just to get me up and fight?"

"...Well, yeah."

"Next time, Rex, just call my cell phone," Noah threw his head back and covered his face.

The light. It burned his retinas.

Rex ran a hand down his face, sleepiness suddenly sinking in as he threw off his goggles. "I'll try to remember that," he yawned again, "Guess this is as good a time for a nap as any. Night, Noah."

He fell over, and expected the cool fluff of his pillow to catch him. But, he missed when Noah grabbed it before he could land. His head bounced. He looked over and saw Noah already half asleep on it on the floor.

"Hey, Noah, how about a little help here?"

"_You have a bed, Rex._ And I don't know if you've noticed, but your floor is made out of metal."

"...Point taken."

He didn't really have much trouble sleeping without it anyway. Before either of them knew it, they were passed out.

They slept for a while, until something thudded through their sleep. Or, Noah's sleep, actually.

Thud, thud, thud. Noah's eyes tore open and he looked at Rex's door. It slid open and Bobo came walking in, dragging one of his guns behind him.

"Oh, did I interrupt nap time for the babies?" Bobo grinned.

Noah looked over at the clock. 12:25.

"Uhhhh..." He garbled. He sat up and looked behind him. Rex was still asleep.

"You seen where the 20 ohm resistors are? I can never find anything here in this dump," Bobo dug a hand through one of the shelves and pulled stuff and small boxes out, not really caring what they were if they weren't resistors.

"Nope," Noah rubbed his eyes. He turned around and shook Rex, "Hey, Rex."

His face was planted firmly in his mattress, "Mmmph," he said.

Noah shook him again. Still nothing.

Finally, he stood up, armed himself with his pillow, and smacked it against Rex's head.

It got a response, but just barely. Rex turned his head over, "Nyuhh...yeah?"

Noah pointed over to Bobo. "Oh, hey Bobo," Rex mumbled, moved the pillow under his head, and turned back over to sleep.

Bobo was unamused.

Then, in one swift motion, he walked over, gripped the sheets from under Rex, and yanked.

Rex fell to the ground in a crash and Noah laughed. Bobo looked down at Rex, "I'll ask nicely this time: You seen where the 20 ohm resistors are?"

"Yeah," Rex's legs stuck up in the air against his bed, "Now that I think about it, pretty sure they're next to the hot tub and Mr. Smoothy machine," Rex looked up from the floor, still obviously tired, "How should I know?"

"Considering this mess you made," Bobo gestured to the mound of disarrayed stuff behind him, the pile he actually made, "I just thought you might've come across it."

"I haven't yet, but gimme a sec and I'll go check if you left it somewhere in my dream," Rex pulled what sheet he could find over his eyes, "I think you might've dropped 'em when you were yodeling and unicycling over Kleiss's face."

Noah laughed again and leaned over, "Hey, Rex, maybe since we're up now we should start on tutoring?" Rex groaned.

"...I'd rather help the monkey find his regulator."

"It's a resistor, human. Considering you're half technology half the time, you should know the difference," Bobo grunted, starting to sort through the pile again.

"Still trying to sleep, here."

"He has a point," Noah agreed and Rex groaned again, "Anyway, come on, Rex, your next test is next week. You really wanna get shipped off to Basic for schooling _and_ training?"

Rex exhaled, beaten by that point. Training was hard enough there, but that AND getting an education would be torture. He didn't want to die yet.

"It's Saturday, Noah."

"Like that matters. You don't even have a real school to go to."

Rex threw the cover off his face, "Why did Holiday have to make that program for me?"

"Because the usefulness of a weapon when it's stupid is limited," Bobo started through a new shelf. He pulled a box full of stuff and examined a toy squid, "Yeah. I'm gonna give up... Hey, hows about I help you with your studying?"

Bobo jumped and sat at Rex's desk, "Here's a math question for you: Bobo makes 22 Bobo biscuits. If they get thrown at 6 Providence grunts, how many do they each get, if White Knight gets 4?"

Rex sat up and started to grin.

"No. Oh no," Noah shook his head and crossed his arms, "No, no, no."

Noah put his hands on Bobo's back and pushed him out, "Seriously? We should study. Without interruptions. No distracting monkey. No. Out."

He struggled a bit, "Hey! I was helping!"

"Fine," Bobo called out as he slid through the door, "I'll just go swipe some resistors from the IT guys and go and get a double deluxe pizza pie without you."

"Aw, what? Bobo's gonna get pizza?" Rex fell back down, "Great. Bobo's gonna get a double deluxe and I'm stuck studying."

"I'll get some for us after we go over graphs and standard form."

Noah knew how to motivate him. Rex perked up.

"...All right, all right," Rex finally conceded, "I'll get up, Mom."

* * *

><p>When Rex set his mind to something, he was actually able to grasp it pretty well. Noah managed to put equations and principles in better perspective for Rex when he related it to something he could better understand. Algebra was related to comics and video games, physics and science were related to combat, and most anything else that Noah could tie into food was pretty understandable.<p>

"Okay, so, slope is... 4?"

"Um, kind of. You forgot to reduce it here."

"Oh, yeah," Rex erased the numbers by x and rewrote it to 2. Graphs were a little harder to keep in his mind than the last set of equations Noah tutored him in. Noah couldn't really make the questions any more interesting than how they were written in the textbooks.

Under his final answer for the standard form, Rex scribbled notes to himself. He marked points like "rise over run" and "y intercept". He looked around the numerous books, binders, and papers on the desk to find the graph paper and he started to mark it down. Noah leaned over as he started to label the axis and units.

Rex wrote down the three points the problem asked for and labeled them as well, before finally writing down the finished equation. He straightened up a little, checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. When he moved, Noah shifted himself to the side. He just noticed he might have been watching Rex's work a little too closely.

"All right," Rex turned to Noah and handed him the paper, "Think I got it."

Noah looked over it and reviewed in his head. He had done equations and graphs like this more times than any normal person ever should, and knew everything that Rex had written down was correct. "Yep," he nodded, "You got it."

Rex grinned, exuberant. "Awesome," then he firmly flattened his face against the desk with a thud.

"Wow. I got it right, and it's still boring. What a surprise."

He mumbled into his papers, "When are we going to do math that'll do stuff like...Like find out how much ownage I deliver when I kick EVO butt? Isn't there some formula I can learn?"

Noah looked at him, "I...don't think there's really an equation for that," he set the paper back down on the desk, "Uh, maybe when you get into more advanced stuff."

"Nngh...All right," Rex tilted his head up and reached over to one of his older pages full of mistakes, cross-outs, and eraser smudges. There was a hole in the side from erasing. It hadn't been too long since he finished that section, but after learning it now and incorporating it into current problems, it was funny to think he had any problems understanding it before.

"Heh, I know math like this now," he leaned back up a little and chuckled, taking a better look at his work.

"Actually..." Rex thought for a moment, "This is pretty cool. I mean, I still think it's pretty useless, but it's still cool," he looked at another old paper. "It might even be awesome now that I know how to do it."

"Yeah, cool, see?" Noah half-chuckled and shook his head, smiling. He grabbed one of the text books to flip through to their current section, "Once you start getting it, it really isn't so bad. It's like getting used to your teeth being pulled. And liking it."

"Wow. Sure makes me want to learn math."

"That's what I'm here for, Rex," Noah smirked and looked ahead to see what they were going to cover next. Beside him, Rex leaned back up and looked over. He quietly waited while he watched Noah skim and read through in silence. For a second, there was nothing but the rustle of pages.

"Okay," Noah spoke up and flipped back to the graphing problems. He looked at Rex and met his eyes, "Try this one."

Rex mentally jolted, unaware he had been dazing there, "Oh- right." Noah set the book down and Rex nodded at the question with a new grimace. Neither of them really noticed the passing of that short, quiet moment.

* * *

><p>Study and tutor sessions eventually became a new norm for them. The higher the marks Rex got, the less he hated the work and review the program called for.<p>

They worked and Noah continued to correct Rex's errors. The cool, new autumn days outside seemed less and less tempting as Noah pointed out steps, principles, and definitions alongside warm, fall study snacks. When school started to pick up on work, and Rex's teachers started to push him along further, it wasn't all that uncommon for them to spend a good part of their time in hanging out just studying, reviewing, or doing homework.

It was surprising to Noah and Rex how easily it was to fall into this sort of regularity, although it was often interrupted when EVOs attacked and all chaos broke loose again (half the time it was usually that annoying, cumulative squirrel EVO that just wouldn't die). But, for the most part, Rex was especially surprised at how comforting it all was to get into this, and when things slowed down for him and he could study and ask Noah for help, he felt just plain _normal_. Even though he was doing homework and he didn't want to admit it, it felt good. It felt like he was doing just what he was supposed to be doing.

And for Noah, he was grateful on many levels. His grades raised again- despite the unexpected tearings of EVO rampages through his time, he was able to do his part in fighting with Rex, and best of all, his friend really seemed to understand what he was learning thanks to his tutoring.

Whenever they studied, they often worked side by side. It just usually ended up that way, especially when Rex wasn't very clear on whatever he was learning, which was pretty often. Just because some of the nation's top scientists and mathematicians worked at Providence didn't mean they could necessarily teach.

Here and there, though, they'd bump into each other as they worked. Or sometimes they'd glance over, both out of wondering how the other was doing, and just out of habit. Sometimes Rex ended up just staring though, and he'd laugh at Noah's serious study face. Rex would laugh, Noah would make a counter remark, and then he'd laugh too. It was usually at points like that they decided to break and maybe resume whatever they were doing later.

It was pretty great to study with Noah, in Rex's perspective, and it wasn't just because he made things clearer for him. Thanks to the progress Rex made, whenever he said he wanted to hang out with him, it was usually assumed he'd be studying at some point, and Rex didn't have to keep finding new ways to break out. There still really wasn't much of a routine for when they'd meet, but it was more often than before Holiday created Rex's educational program.

But, when they got together they didn't always expect to study. In more occurrences than Holiday would have ever liked, they left off schoolwork altogether, and just goofed off.

* * *

><p>Noah's game system was hooked up to the bigger screen downstairs. He pounded his thumbs against the controller.<p>

Behind him, Rex looked from the kitchen and kept laughing, "Missed another room."

"What?" Noah's little character ran panicked up and down the screen, unable to move backward, "No way, I didn't see it! Where was it?"

"It was on that platform you just ran under! The one with the cracks on the blocks?"

"N-no! The screen was moving too fast there. How do you keep seeing this stuff?"

"Nanite sense tingling."

"...Wait, what?"

Rex laughed, "Yeah, my nanites just totally know and they tell me," he laughed again and said, "They're almost as useful as eyes, right? Oh wait, I forgot, you got a pair, Noah? I can't tell from the way you're playing."

Noah furrowed his brow, trying hard to just keep playing and not glare at Rex. Rex kept laughing anyway, continuing to point out every missed tunnel, coin, and treasure box. Noah hunched low on the couch, annoyed.

Rex looked over at a clock. It was about 1:30.

"Hey Noah, hit pause, show's starting up."

"What? Now? But I'm on a roll, Rex!"

"Yeah, like a cube."

Begrudgingly, Noah paused the game, sat back, and flipped the channel. The dramatic strumming of a Spanish guitar played. Some words floated through the screen that he couldn't understand.

"Cool, credits are still on," Rex walked out of the kitchen, and tossed a bag of chips and soda to Noah.

"I thought you didn't like the Spanish soap operas anymore," Noah popped open his cola.

"I don't. Except for this one, the other ones are pretty lame. Totally unrealistic," Rex walked to the couch and Noah moved over to make room. Although instead of sitting next to him, Rex continued walking and made himself comfortable on the other couch nearby.

Noah was kind of thrown off there for a second. That was kind of weird. Rex really looked like he was walking over to sit down next to him, and then he just changed at the last second. That was awkward to him, to say the least.

"Yeah?" Noah looked at him, "Why, what's this one about?"

Rex's eyes were glued onto the screen. He was already totally engrossed.

"Okay, this girl here, this is Maria," Rex pointed to the angry-looking woman on screen, "She's in love Rodriguez, who has amnesia right now and doesn't remember he's in love with this other woman, Carmen," Rex pointed to another angry-looking woman, "Who is trying to marry Miguel, Maria's boss and billionaire half-brother, but he is secretly in love with Inez," another angry-looking woman, "Rodriguez's sister. Right now, Carmen just found out that she didn't poison Inez, but she actually poisoned Inez's evil twin sister, Rosa, who was separated from her at birth!"

Noah smirked at Rex as he started to stuff his face, "Oh yeah. I see your point. Completely realistic drama, Rex."

Rex flicked a chip at Noah's head. He wasn't engrossed enough to be unaware of the sarcasm.

They watched the thick drama unfold on the show. Women yelled, suspenseful music swelled, and bad acting was found all around. Even though Noah could barely understand what they were saying, he still had a chuckle out of it. He laughed especially every time Rex imitated Maria's catch phrase, "_DIOS! ...__**MIO!**_" And he dramatically fell and draped himself over the couch, much like the women in the show did whenever there was an opportunity.

Noah smiled, watching Rex enjoy himself. That weird, awkward feeling was still there, though. It irked him. It was just that change in direction from before... Or did he just imagine that?

It really wasn't all that weird that Rex sat away at all- that wasn't weird in the least. It's just that it seemed he second-guessed himself there and made that change at the last second. And that- that wasn't really like him. Noah wondered why he did that. It kind of bothered him.

And why did he care? That bothered him more.

"_Ah! DIOS! ...__**MIO!**_"

Rex fell down on the couch with the back of his hand pressed against his forehead. It was a fantastically dramatic pose. They both laughed.

It was weird, Noah paused in the back of his mind with that thought from before, kind of really weird. And well...he had a small feeling that maybe something was up.

* * *

><p>Maybe it started there, or maybe it was always like that and Noah never noticed until now. But, he could see something different going on, something that had wormed its way through gradually and under their noses.<p>

There were little things that kept happening. Little things that kept low, but were just weird enough for Noah to take notice. It was like they were correcting themselves sometimes.

When they studied, Noah became more aware of Rex, and it seemed Rex was more aware, too. Noah would catch himself leaning too close occasionally, glancing over at him, or just noticing that Rex was _there_. And when they went off on wasting time, Rex always seemed kind of suddenly uncontrolled and controlled, or often just settled a little too far away from Noah.

It kind of felt... Uncomfortable.

Why?

Noah thought, it was almost like a restraint. Why were they watching themselves like that anyway? Why were they watching what they were doing at all? And why...Why was there a need to?

It was weird.

A limit had appeared and started to evolve, and Noah couldn't find a reason why it was there. They held themselves back from something for some unknown reason. It restricted their freedom and the comfort they found from each other. And the worst part was that they were doing it to themselves.

It didn't make sense.

Fridays seemed to creep up quickly when there were things to do. That stacking squirrel EVO was getting to be more of a problem instead of a something-to-take-care-of-eventually thing. Rex would pound it down and it would run away, but whenever it popped up again, it was even bigger. It had this thing where Rex could cure it in larger chunks during each cure, but for some reason it was a roulette chance. Either he'd cure something or it'd do nothing at all. It was strange, but it was just easier to pulverize it anyway.

Rex never had a problem with squirrels before, but after the third fight, they stopped being cute. By the fifth fight, they were annoying. And now- he just _hated_ them, now.

Noah was in the same boat, since the EVO lurked around the city. Whenever he could, he'd help out and dish out his own flavor of EVO-thrashing. The fights often left them tired, but today, it wasn't nearly as intense. There wasn't as much fight in that EVO today, much to their relief.

After some food and mindless television, they studied. Rex's next test would be in a few days, and an exam was coming up for Noah. They worked well, despite the thrashing metal music quietly pounding out of Noah's old stereo.

Rex was writing furiously on his paper. Noah had just successfully explained and unraveled some of the mysteries of polynomial factoring to Rex, and he seemed to take to it. Rex leaned in over to the side, while Noah's eyes hovered over his shoulder as he wrote down his steps. He saw Rex stutter mentally for a second in his problem before he moved his paper and leaned himself away from Noah and forward. It didn't even seem like Rex knew he actually did that. He just kept writing.

"Hey, Rex."

"Wait, just a minute Noah, I got this factor problem just where I want it..."

He kept writing, and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Rexinator slams his opponent down! What's this? He's unmasking Luchador X while he's down? Ladies and gentlemen I don't believe it! Luchador X is really TWO fighters! Two!"

Rex kept going as he wrote, "The Rexinator unmasks them to find out that Luchador X is really ... 5 and 10! The crowd's going nuts! He waits for the referee to give him the count!"

He flipped to the back of the book for the answer, "10! 9!" He looked through the page and finally found the solution, "Five-sev-ONE! CORRECT! The referee gives him the O-K! The Rexinator wins by total knock out! The fans go wild! The stadium rumbles! The girls all throw their numbers and personal souvenirs at him!"

Noah laughed as Rex got up and strutted.

"Wow. And I thought I was a nerd. Good job, Rex."

"Awesome comes in different packages, Noah," Rex sat back down, still triumphantly smug "And as you can see, I'm the complete set."

"Yeah, and the best thing about you is your humility," Noah shook his head in good humor. He reclined back in his chair, "So, anyway, Rex."

He looked through the book again, trying to find the page he left off on, "Yeah?"

"You notice something weird going on?"

"What, you mean like that EVO being so easy today? I dunno about you, Noah, but when an EVO takes it easy on us, I'm not gonna ask why. Holiday's the one who takes care of that."

"No, not that," Noah stopped and thought for a moment, trying to find the words, "I mean, you notice whenever we hang out, something's been kind of off lately?"

He caught Rex's attention with that. "Hmm," Rex set his pencil down and looked over, thinking, "I guess..." He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Yeah," Noah wondered, "Like something's just... _Different?_ Like we're holding back or something?"

Rex looked off, trying to remember.

He nodded, "Yeah. Now that you mention it, yeah, I think I know what you're talking about."

"What's up with that?" Rex messed with his pencil in hand and looked back at Noah.

"Don't ask me, that's why I brought it up," Noah shrugged.

They thought for a moment, unable to really know what to say next. A small, awkward silence passed. Noah shifted in his chair.

"All right," Rex concluded and broke the quiet, "Now that we know there's a problem..."

He got up and settled an arm over Noah's shoulder, "Know what we have to do about it?"

Noah raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh...No? What?"

"Ignore it."

"Ignore it?"

"Yeah," Rex grinned and shrugged again, "It's not like there's a real problem anyway, right? Just go with the flow, yeah?"

Noah stared. Weirdly enough, he was right. It wasn't like there was an actual solution for it. They didn't even really know what it was that was restraining them. What were they going to do about it anyway?

Besides, actually, just getting that thought out of his head made Noah feel better, and it was good to know he wasn't the only one who noticed. That made him feel much, much better. And well, ignoring that weird awkwardness now, that was actually a pretty awesome idea.

"...Yeah. Yeah, that's true. Okay, I'm cool with that," he smiled and shrugged too.

"See? You can take care of a lot of things by doing nothing."

Noah chuckled, "Yeah, maybe a few, Rex."

Rex fell back into his chair, "Yep. Another problem demolished by _The Rexinator_."

Noah settled back in his own chair and smiled, rolling his eyes.

Outside, something boomed and exploded not too far away. They looked at each other. There wasn't a doubt they thought the same thing.

"...Yeah, just got its memo, Six. On it," Rex turned his head to his communicator.

"Hey Noah, guess who's coming for a mid-day snack."

"El Squirrel-Terriblè ?"

"And friends."

"Looks like a rematch for the Rexinator."

"Yeah, and No-Mercy Noah for a tag-team EVO smack down!"

"...Let's just get going, Rex."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Noah ran back and gave a running start. He jumped up and kicked Rex in the face.<p>

Rex reeled for a moment, but hunched to land a swift fist into Noah's stomach. Noah retaliated by grabbing his arm and flipping Rex over his shoulder.

It was a fierce fight. Fists flew, blows made contact, they were knocked over repeatedly, but neither of them would stay down.

Noah arched himself. He could see Rex was getting tired. Noah punched him again, almost there, Rex was dizzy. Finally, he threw the last blow.

He put all his force into his arm, and all he could see was red as his hand sunk into Rex's chest. He gripped Rex's heart and ripped it out, holding it triumphantly over his head.

_VICTORY: NOAH_ The screen flashed.

Rex stared dumbly at the TV as his character's blood dripped in the game, "No way."

"Yes!" Noah fist pumped, "Who fails what, now?"

"How'd you get that move to work?"

"Oh," Noah flipped the controller in his hand, "I have my ways."

"Internet game guide?"

"Oh yeah."

"Some gamer you are."

"Still would've kicked your butt without it."

"Well I want a rematch."

"Bring it."

Noah pressed start and the screen transitioned again, the rooftop arena from before changed to a back-alley crowd cheering their characters on. They leaned forward, ready to fight again.

The week had been rough on them. Rex had been globe hopping half the time chasing a flurry of EVO dolphins of all things that may or may not have been possibly related to Van Kleiss's whereabouts, as well as cramming at the last minute for an English test (of all things). And while Noah's time didn't involve EVO tracking, he did spend the odd hour here and there fending off the occasional squirrel. It seemed they either remembered his scent from his fighting with Rex or they passed it along to their friends, but either way, Noah became pretty handy at beating small furry animals away with a textbook ("Yeah! Your butt just got handed to you by No-Mercy Noah and his Abridged American History book- _Of Death!_"). Also, because of those squirrely interruptions, that paper on geothermal energy had to create itself overnight.

Yes, it was a tough week, but the weekend was finally here. After a morning fight with a familiar EVO problem that day, there wasn't anything left to do but drown out any remotely useful knowledge with video games.

Rex and Noah's overly muscular characters continued to pummel each other as the time wound down. They played shoulder-to-shoulder, shoving into each other whenever they threw a fist or a foot. Wet, cracking punches repeatedly landed as the background music and cheers grew louder and they leaned further towards the screen. The last ten seconds flashed at the top, and their health bars both pulsed low.

_10! 9! 8!_ The screen and crowd yelled.

Rex mashed buttons, Noah pounded on his. The final two seconds ticked. Their characters both threw a punch and then-

_Double knockout!_

_**Draw!**_

They stared at the television, both out of awe and extreme disappointment.

"Aw, what? No way!" Rex gaped.

He slouched over and crossed his arms, "So much for a rematch."

"Well," Noah turned to him, "Wanna try a rematch for the rematch?"

"Hm, not really," Rex tossed his controller aside, "Dunno about you, but getting a tie kills it for me."

Noah shrugged, "Seems cool to me. How many times do you get a simultaneous punch-out anyway?"

"...True."

Noah felt his fingers cramping up though, "Agh, ouch...Uh, guess I could use a break too."

He flexed his thumbs and hands. He needed a break more than he thought. Beside him, Rex stood and reached for his cola on a nearby table, "So, what'd you think about Señor Squirrel today?" Rex took a gulp and sat on Noah's bed.

Noah shrugged as he got up and opened the window. "I don't know," he replied, "Didn't seem too different today."

The room was warm from them and the heat of the television and game system, but the fall breeze instantly alleviated it. Noah leaned against his desk and looked back over at Rex, "But, I guess it seemed pretty easy. It's been getting easier fighting it, right?"

"Yeah," Rex set the soda down and fell back over Noah's bed, "It's been taking a few hits and then just running off. Pretty fishy, huh?"

"Seems pretty nuts to me."

Rex turned to Noah and gave him a hard look. Noah challenged it back, "...what?"

"So, you get to make the nut themed one-liners now and I don't."

"Rex, your one-liners got old three fights ago."

"That's the same one I said five fights ago!"

"Well," Noah shrugged, "When it works, it works. You don't have to go nuts over it."

A pillow flew at Noah's face. _POOF._

Rex smirked, "Yeah. Anyway, Doc said they might be getting ready for something big, so keep an eye out for it. White Knight's getting on my case about it, too."

"Okay, sure," Noah nodded and threw his pillow back with a grin, "If something comes up, I'll call you."

Noah paused on that thought for a second, "Hey, how long have we been fighting it, anyway?"

Rex yawned from under the weight that pillow, "Way too long, Noah. Way too long."

He stretched out again, getting comfortable over Noah's bed. The television was still stuck on the ending screen. The same fight music kept playing, waiting for Rex or Noah to press a button to continue, but they just left it. Rex settled himself into Noah's pillow and stared at the ceiling, "Hmm. I could use a nap... If you see Señor Squirrel again, take a message for me, okay?"

Noah tilted his head and smirked, "I'll let it know you're in a meeting."

Rex chuckled, gave a thumbs up in approval, and closed his eyes.

Noah smiled and turned his attention outside. A break from the yelling and shoving was nice. He shifted up and sat on his desk, enjoying a quiet, calm pause. Ever since Providence came into his life, times like these were just all too rare.

The cool autumn air felt good as it flowed in from the window. It was really just a beautiful day to do anything, everything, or nothing at all. It was completely agreeable all around.

Noah's eyes wandered over to the trees in his neighborhood. The leaves were thick and crisping, almost ready to fall for the coming winter.

He leaned against the open window pane and hung a leg outside, starting to feel lazy and tired himself. Behind him, Rex opened his eyes and peered over.

Sometimes he couldn't help it. He liked looking at Noah; it was just a habit he developed somewhere along the way.

His eyes settled on him. He soon looked away though, suddenly feeling that tic from before, that thing that Noah was probably talking about then. It was that little thing that seemed to push him away, that one thing he noticed now.

...Yeah, it _was_ weird.

He looked back, though, ignoring that impulse. He didn't understand why he felt the want to look away and didn't really care. He wouldn't let anyone restrain him in any way, much less himself.

Besides, it was nice just looking at him. It was nice just looking at Noah. There wasn't any harm in it anyhow. It was just... Noah, after all.

It was just Noah.

Noah, his friend, was one of the few things in his life that Rex admitted he _needed_.

Noah, his friendship, and everything that tied to him, all became indispensible to Rex one way or another. Just knowing he had someone like him in his life somewhere was incredibly invaluable.

He just fit so well into his life. Noah was an anchor for him without weighing him down. He was that small bit of reality he didn't mind. He was the order he secretly wished for out of so many days of chaos. He was that small, truly precious bit of normality Rex never thought he'd really know.

Noah didn't know it, and maybe Rex didn't completely grasp it either, but Rex was grateful to Noah for so many things. He was locked into his life before Rex even knew it.

From that far side of the room, Rex smiled at Noah for no reason in particular. He smiled just to smile at his friend.

He turned his eyes away, purposely this time, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>With school, fights, and homework filling their days, the time easily passed. There was just so much to do as autumn made itself ever more apparent.<p>

It was tough on Noah with all his studying and tutoring, but with everything that consumed his life, it was much tougher on Rex. Whatever Noah had to do, Rex had to do as well, including pounding EVOs. Although, to be honest, EVO beatings were actually fun (when he was winning anyway).

Rex tapped his pencil on his desk, staring blankly at the review paper in front of him. He saw the words, but could not understand any of them. Around them was the quiet noise of Providence activity outside his door, but Rex couldn't really hear anything.

The pinnacle of his week had been a fight with Van Kleiss, and while he stopped his plan easily enough, there was something, a small thing, about it that was still stuck on his mind.

He could feel Noah shift against his shoulder. Noah looked at Rex.

"Uh, don't think that's gonna work," He said.

Rex looked over, suddenly taken out of his aimless zoning, "...What?"

Noah tugged at the corner of his paper, "The staring thing? Believe me, I've tried it and no matter how desperate you are, information CANNOT just be beamed into your head."

Rex grinned, "Maybe not for you, but I think it's been working pretty well for me."

"Yeah?" Noah took the paper out from his hand and examined it. He looked at Rex expectantly, "Volume of a cylinder."

He stared and blanked.

Rex flattened his face against his desk in defeat, "...Didn't download that one yet."

Noah laughed, "Don't you know these already? You think with all the reviewing we've done, they'd have stuck by now." Rex nudged him hard.

"Pretty sure they got knocked out of my head when Van Kleiss punched me in the face."

"Did he have to punch very hard?"

Rex laughed. He should have seen that one coming. "Probably not since I was still conscious after that."

"I mean, barely," he added, "Just enough to see him get away." He grumbled as he picked himself up and reclined back into his chair, "Conscious enough to see Circe was there..."

Noah looked over at him, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah, in Abysus when Breach saved his butt. Weird huh? After how long?"

That's right. How long had it been since Rex last saw Circe? Noah heard him talk about her sometimes, especially after he just encountered her, but it had been a while. Noah sometimes didn't really know what to make of it when he talked about her, though.

"She gave you that huge bruise last time, right?"

"The one that covered half my back? Yeah," Rex paused, then laughed, "Wait, I get it. She didn't say hi this time because she still feels guilty over that."

Noah smiled and rolled his eyes. Rex continued on, "She doesn't know I'm already over it. If she ever lets me get a word in next time I see her, I'll have to tell her I forgive her. This time."

When he saw that look Noah had on his face, Rex shrugged his shoulders with a smug expression, "She'll listen, you'll see. I've been wearing her down. She'll leave team Van Kleiss soon enough, just gotta find the right time to expose him to her."

Noah couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he let himself back to writing equations on cards. Rex started talking about possible Van Kleiss exposés.

Sometimes it was funny when Rex talked about her. Well, it was just funny when Rex talked about any girl. Noah had to admit that his exaggerations did make his stories seem interesting.

Although, when it came to his out-loud inner monologues about Circe in particular, Noah couldn't really find an opinion about it. He felt weird about that. He wanted to root Rex on, he honestly did, but he just couldn't find it to egg him on as he liked. Noah hadn't seen her since Cabo Luna, and he remembered she _was_ pretty cute, but he just couldn't really make an opinion of her. He didn't know her outside of Rex's stories, and he knew better than to believe everything Rex said.

Besides, he kind of felt even weirder that Rex was so focused on her sometimes. Even in his embellished stories, Noah picked up that she really didn't seem like she wanted much to do with Rex at all. And even though he could understand Rex wanted to help her, Noah wondered why he tried so hard when she so often pushed him away. It was weird on Rex's part. Maybe Noah just didn't know the whole story between them, and maybe she just didn't let on completely why she pushed Rex away, but Noah settled that it must be partly why he didn't really know what to think about her. She must be something though, Noah thought, if Rex was so distracted by her sometimes.

He _wanted_ to support him, but he just couldn't. It shouldn't have bothered him so much.

Rex quieted down, smiling like an idiot for whatever outrageous plan he cooked up in his head. No doubt it was spectacularly epic, concluding with some brilliant flourish that undeniably made him look absolutely heroic.

He zoned out again, and Noah waved some flash cards in front of his face, "Earth to Rex, you have an exam to study for, remember?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh- yeah." He smiled.

They left it after that. Whatever they were talking about before was easily lost between triumphant answers and studying gripes.

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday again. The week flew by quick.<p>

It was eerily tame as far as EVO combats went, but Rex and Noah figured they'd ride it out while they could. Rex's exam also passed by days ago, and from what he could recount, it went fairly well. Although, he didn't remember much of it by the time Friday rolled around.

The house was relatively quiet with just the two of them hanging out in the afternoon. Rex laid back over Noah's couch, flipping through the channels to find the right one. He flipped through as quick as he could, hoping he'd find it in time and cursing at himself for losing Noah's TV guide all that time ago. He started pounding on the buttons; he was getting frustrated because tonight was special.

Yes, it was very special, because it was the night that _Zombie Dinner Party_ was showing. It was an all-out zombie movie madness marathon. They anticipated it to be **intense.**

Noah found the biggest bowl he had and filled it with as much popcorn he could pile on. Rex had brought over a huge bag of kernels for their enjoyment (surreptitiously swiped from a Providence pantry).

"Found it!" Rex yelled to kitchen.

"Awesome," Noah walked out with a massive mountain of food in one arm and a box of sodas in the other hand. Rex took the bowl and immediately started eating.

"Five minutes," Rex grinned. A commercial played for the marathon while a countdown timer hovered in a corner.

"Five of the best classic movies in a row," Noah nodded in approval, "This is gonna be one epic night."

"Yeah, it'll be nice seeing someone ELSE be a zombie instead of me feeling like one from studying."

Noah laughed, "Wait 'til you get into the harder stuff."

Rex stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth, "Maybe I'll just skip all the learning and reviewing and just go straight to eating your brain."

"You sure? It might be too much for your brain to handle all at once," Noah grinned and Rex pelted him with popcorn kernels. Noah threw some back.

It wasn't too long until the last minute before the marathon ticked. Noah stood up and to shut off the lights and close out the windows. He jumped back onto the couch next to Rex and dug his hand through the popcorn. He tossed Rex a soda and popped one open himself.

Finally, the opening credits rolled. The title screen faded into black and white as painted introduction cards read off the production studio and head staff. Rex and Noah laughed when they saw still shots of the actors, awkwardly covered in fake, torn skin with stupid expressions on their faces as cheesy music and exaggerated screams played.

Zombie films reeled hour after hour in blood and gore, and the afternoon soon grew into the evening. There was almost nonstop laughter in between genuine thrills and suspense scenes as the old movies upped in quality and transitioned to more recent works.

As a fresh splatter of fake blood coated the camera lens, Rex laughed and Noah glanced to the side at him. It suddenly struck him that as he and Rex leaned back and sunk into Noah's couch, they ended up leaning on each over the course of the marathon. It was pretty strange, because Noah didn't really expect that, although it felt completely normal. He was more surprised that he didn't notice until now.

Now that Noah thought about it, it seemed like he was usually in contact with Rex in one way or another when they hung out. Either he was sitting close enough to Rex to be getting in his way when he was writing, Rex had an arm over him while he was talking, or they were shoving each other for whatever reason in competing. It seemed like they were just usually touching somehow, even if it were just brief brushes here and there as well.

While the movies played on, sometimes Noah could feel that want to move, though. It was that strange urge to shift himself away because Rex was too close by, but he ignored it.

Although, he wondered as someone's arm was torn off on screen, were they closing in a distance? It somehow felt they might have grown closer in some way, but Noah couldn't really tell. Was it because they were ignoring these restraints and hold backs now, or was all this really just them being..._Them?_ Maybe it could be both? And more importantly, why was he thinking all this anyway? Maybe he was just overanalyzing it.

Noah put that thought aside for a moment, because the popcorn bowl was empty.

He had reached in and found nothing but unpopped kernels with little else. Noah nudged Rex, "Hey, how's the soda situation?"

Rex looked over to the box, "No shortage here."

"All right, I'll get more popcorn."

Noah felt Rex's weight lift off his shoulder as he stood up from the couch. Behind him he could hear a soft thud as Rex fell over, not bothering to readjust himself when Noah pulled away. Noah looked over as he went into the kitchen, "Hey, Rex, how about hitting pause for me?"

Rex stared at the TV, grinning, "...Heh. That's almost funny, Noah."

"I try when I can," Noah dumped some kernels in a different bowl and hit the turbo, trying to pop up as much as he could as soon as he could.

When he came back, popcorn in hand, Noah looked over the couch again. Rex was still in the same place.

"Hey, Rex, move over."

But, Rex didn't move. He widened his eyes and stared up at Noah blankly for a few seconds. He opened his mouth and emitted a slow, low groan.

"_Braaaaains._"

Noah paused for a moment, and then took that as his cue. He grinned and hunched over a little, groaning as well and widening his eyes, "_Braaaaaaains?_"

Rex sat up and stood, slouching and shambling over to Noah, "_Braaaaains..._" He dug his hands into the bowl and clumsily started to shove popcorn into his mouth by the handful. "Nyaarrghhh guhh nom," he made snorting, slurping noises as he ate, while Noah joined him as he dug his own hand into the bowl.

Popcorn fell around them everywhere, but they kept eating and groaning for _braaaaains_. Rex scarfed down hand after hand of food, drowning it in between gulps of soda flavored blood.

In the middle of their feast, Rex stopped for a second. He tilted his head over and put a finger to his ear. It was his communicator.

"Brains?" He asked. Noah couldn't stop letting out a laugh.

Rex listened for a moment, and then said, "_Braaaaains._"

It must have not been too urgent of a call. "Yeah?" Rex laughed, "Sorry, Doc. Can't hear you. I'm a zombie right now, you have to speak in _braaains._"

Noah stood there, completely amused by Rex. He wondered if Holiday would humor him on the other side.

"_Really._ Can't it wait? Kind of undead at the moment."

"...Come on, Doc," Rex shrugged smugly, "You know if you just want to see me, all you have to do is ask."

"...Yeah. Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll be there."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Rex shrugged, "Doc says something about paperwork and The Committee something. I wasn't really paying attention. Just got the 'be here, Rex' part."

"Sounds like something worth bouncing out on a zombie marathon."

"Yeah, nothing more exciting than going over forms. Got a hunch that's what Six likes to do for a hobby."

"...I think can actually see that being true."

Rex smiled as he took the last drink of his soda and put it down, "See you next time?"

Noah nodded, "Yeah, next time."

They fist bumped and Rex walked out the door, "Later, Noah."

He waved him off, "Okay, see you, Rex."

When the door shut, Noah stopped for a second, realizing the sudden quiet left behind. That fun atmosphere was abruptly sobered by something as mundane as paperwork. It felt a little heavy how quickly the mood shifted, and Noah was disappointed how fast their fun had to end. He let out a sigh, and looked around.

Suddenly, he realized a heavier feeling that fell over him.

It was hard to notice in the dimness of the house, but it was there.

There was popcorn _everywhere_.

And he was the only one there to clean it up.

"Aw man."

* * *

><p>Noah strolled in the early morning. It was cold, too cold to go to school in his opinion. Winter was finally here, even though it didn't look like it at all. Noah huffed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he begrudgingly walked that familiar path to school.<p>

It was just going to be another normal boring day like the last few. He could unfortunately feel it.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Or not.

The ground shook.

_**Thump.**_

Okay, not feeling normal anymore.

_**Thump.**_

Noah turned around. A shadow started to loom in the distance. Car alarms started to go off. The shadow was slowly getting closer and Noah just knew in the pit of his stomach that what was making that shadow was coming for him.

A loud, roaring screech echoed over as that squirrel EVO reared its head up to yell. The formations of countless smaller EVOs writhed as it composed its body.

It was huge.

It stopped, sniffed the air, and looked straight at Noah. He stared back.

"...Yeah," he muttered to himself, "Guess I'm gonna run now."

He took off.

While he ran, he dug his phone out of his pockets and hit Rex on his speed dial. Behind him, quickening crashes started to follow.

On the other line, Rex yawned_, "Hey. 'Sup, Noah..."_

"Hey! Bet you'll never guess who wants to say hi!" Noah kept running. The EVO was getting closer.

_"Wait... El Terriblè? Wow, that's...weird."_

"Uh, yeah. Weirdness aside, how about getting over here, Rex?" Noah looked behind him to see that the squirrel EVO was even closer, and even bigger than he first thought, "Remember when Holiday said they might be up to something big? _Pretty sure this is it!_"

_"Right, got you, Noah! Be there soon, you know the drill!"_

Right. Noah shoved his phone back into his pocket and made a sharp turn.

The drill. Lure it away from as heavily populated areas as possible, and take it down with Providence.

Noah kept running, the thudding crashes kept growing louder. From the sides of him, he heard the small, annoying squeaks of unassimilated squirrels coming for him. As he ran, he pulled out a textbook from his backpack and armed himself with it. A small one flew out from the side as he turned another corner, _WHAM_, it went down.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he sprinted.

Noah led the EVO through to a developing suburb. Houses were still being constructed amongst the cleared brush and lots, and the towering form of the EVO covered the area in its shadow. An armored van screeched as it turned, stopping as a few agents fanned out.

"Here, Noah," one of them yelled over and tossed him a standard issue gun. Noah shoved his book back into his bag behind him and started firing.

The thing shrieked, a thousand little mouths let out a scream over its body, and started charging over at Noah and the group. It whipped around, using its tail to attack. Noah dodged it easily, it was a trick that he knew too well. A few other agents weren't so lucky, and found themselves pressed and flattened against trees and unfinished walls.

Finally, _whoosh,_ overhead, Rex flew over and charged a flying smack hand into the EVO's face. Rex rebounded and landed.

"What held you up, Rex? Got stuck in air-traffic?" Noah yelled over as he aimed his shots.

"Nah, White Knight just decided to give me a pep talk before I left!" Rex charged another smack hand, "You know the usual 'bring it down, Rex, what do we pay you for anyway' deal!"

Noah locked in his next full cartridge and kept shooting, being careful not to hit Rex, "You get paid?"

Smaller EVOs started to swarm the area. Another larger Providence carrier stopped and even more agents started pouring in. The singular EVOs started to combine, making another larger composite one. Six swooped in and promptly cut it in half.

"All right, Six!" Rex yelled out.

"Take out the big one, Rex," Six called out and promptly turned himself onto crowd control on the other, smaller EVOS. He was making sure they wouldn't have to deal with twice as much trouble as they had to already.

"Already on it!"

The EVO flailed as Rex continued to pummel it, struggling as he drove his fists and swords through it, cutting it down to size. But, they kept reforming as quickly as Rex could tear it up. The EVO reared its head up again, and charged into the group of agents shooting at it.

Noah aimed a shot at its eye, and got it. It screeched again, and opened its mouth to get at him. Noah turned away to run, but it was too late, it had him by his backpack.

"Noah!" Rex shouted to him. The EVO threw its head up in the air, clamping onto Noah.

He struggled, unable to get himself free. Its teeth grabbed too much into Noah's backpack, becoming a restraint on him. Noah could feel the moist, rancid breath of the EVO flare up from behind him. It was just gross.

"Noah! Heads up!" Rex flew by and threw Noah a miniature missile launcher, which he aimed behind him and fired.

Snap! Noah heard his backpack straps give way when the EVO flailed back at the missile in its face. He fell, but felt Rex suddenly catch him. When he looked down, he didn't realize he was up as high as he actually was.

They landed. "Thanks, Rex," He breathed, and then looked up at the EVO. His backpack was still in its mouth.

"Wait! Wait! My essay!" Noah yelled. The EVO threw its head up, his backpack tossed up high, and landed into its mouth. It chewed for a moment, and spit out a confetti of paper.

"Wow," Noah stared in disbelief, "An EVO ate my homework. Dunno if my teacher's heard that one yet."

"Hey, better it gets a textbook paper salad than a Noah burger, right?" Rex grinned.

"Noah, Rex," Six flew in on his hover board, "This is the one that has to be taken down completely. Holiday says all the EVO activity is gathering here. If this one isn't taken down, we may never get another chance to take care of this once and for all."

"All right," Rex formed up his smack hands again, "So this time, we're finally going to end it!"

Noah nodded as Rex ran off to one side, and he went off to the other. This EVO was huge, but it was just a bigger version of the smaller ones they fought before. Now that they were both here and on the same page, they started their routine.

It was kind of like a choreographed fight whenever they came across this EVO. Rex distracted it up high, while Noah shot at it with large ammo down low. The EVO would turn to look down, and then Rex would deliver a huge tearing punch through its head. It'd reel back, and Noah would shoot at its tail, severing its most useful weapon as it stretched to whip at Rex.

It was predictable for the most part, but after Noah took care of its tail, it started to move around on its own. It was big enough now to still be semi-autonomous. Noah focused on it, although unaware of the other end starting to snake around to attack him.

On the opposite side of the fight, Rex looked over and grabbed a larger launcher off the side of another staff carrier. Noah turned around in time to spot the other end of the tail arching up to engulf him. His weapon clicked uselessly, and he panicked for a second until he saw the larger launcher sailing at him. He caught it, although with little ease from the weight, aimed, and jumped back from the resulting explosion.

That did it. Noah looked over at Rex grappling with the crumbling body of the towering EVO. Around him, agents still continued to fire, but suddenly a swarming mass of more EVOs started to coat the ground. They crawled over agents and started to pile on, trying to suffocate them as they made their way to their main boss in the middle.

Six continued to take down what he could, but the EVOs kept coming, there wasn't any stopping them at all.

The tail reformed, larger than before with a mouth of its own this time. Rex kept hitting the head, unaware of a problem that suddenly resurfaced.

The EVO ducked, and for a moment, Rex was confused. The tail whipped up, its teeth and mouth screaming at him. Before it crunched down, an explosion blasted and stifled it off. Rex looked down as Noah gave him a thumbs up.

Rex nodded and punched it again, although he was starting to get tired. Hitting it like this normally worked, although by this time it'd have given up and ran away in whatever pieces that could still run.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noah running on the ground. He caught a glimpse of a circle of Providence agents below him, aiming their larger ammo weaponry at the head. Noah signaled him away.

Rex flew out of range towards the ground, and a rush of bursts boomed behind him. He landed and looked back up. The cloud cleared and revealed the EVO half gone, but still functioning without its head. It thrashed around, and Providence agents scattered.

"Squirrelzilla just doesn't want to die!" Noah grabbed another launcher.

"Yeah, must've taken a page out of death bunny's AND Van Kleiss's book!"

Around them, the EVO swarm finally thinned on the ground. The remaining swelled up, reforming what had been blown away. As the rest started to stack into the holes, Rex turned to the side and activated his communicator. He had an idea.

"Doc? Can you hear me?"

The other side beeped, and he could hear Holiday's voice over the noise around him, _"Yes, Rex?"_

"You know how whenever I cure this thing, I cure more of it every time? You think I might be able to cure all of it this time?"

There'd be squirrels everywhere, but it _was_ a way of taking it down.

He could hear her pause for a moment, possibly looking over data files on it, _"I-well, it looks possible this time with how much the EVOs are melding together but-"_

"All right, I'm gonna try it!"

Rex flew back up again and yelled over, "Noah! I'm gonna try something! Make sure it won't see me!"

Noah nodded, "Right!" He went over and crouched in front of the EVO, getting ready to cause a distraction as Rex flew behind it.

_"Wait, Rex. There's a 50-50 chance you can't cure it this time. You'll be leaving yourself open to attack if you try it and it doesn't work."_

Rex circled around its head, trying to get it confused before Noah could fire, "It's cool, Doc. I got Six and Noah covering me, this might be the only way to finally finish this!"

He suddenly jetted upwards. _Boom._ The EVO thrashed again, and Rex found his opportunity.

He landed on its back and pressed his hand against it. He could feel it, he could see it, his nanites were working on it. There was that familiar feeling as he felt the nanites absorb into him, and it was working bit by bit.

Below him, Noah spotted something. He picked up the launcher again and found it without ammo. He looked up at Rex.

Yeah, his plan was working. He could hear that soft chirping in his head as he absorbed. Soon, they'd never have to worry about this stupid squirrel thing again.

"**Rex!**" He heard Noah shout. He turned his head and saw a tail swinging towards him. No! So close! So close! So close! He tried to keep a hand on it without pulling away and then-

Black.

* * *

><p>Quiet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...Beep. ...Beep.<em>

It was foggy and dark.

_...Beep. ...Beep._

He felt dizzy. What happened? Where was he?

_...Beep. ...Beep._

And what was that annoying beeping sound?

Rex opened his eyes slowly. Light flooded in and he squinted.

"Nnnrrrgghh," he grumbled.

He tilted his head over and saw Dr. Holiday overseeing several monitors and writing something down on her clipboard.

"Didn't know heaven looked like the Providence infirmary. At least the angels are still beautiful."

Holiday looked over at him and gave him a wry smile, "Nice to see you too, Rex."

She turned and said out to the door, "He's awake now."

Noah walked in, along with Six. Rex grinned.

"Hey Noah, nice face."

Noah sported a healthy black eye and several cuts. A large piece of gauze was attached on his forehead as well as several smaller bandages here and there. One of his arms were wrapped up and there were small bruises on his neck and jaw. He was banged up pretty well.

Noah smirked, "Thanks, but I'm not nearly as handsome as you, Rex."

He pulled out his cell phone, and pushed a few buttons. He showed Rex a snapshot of him while he was passed out. He had not one, but two black eyes, cuts everywhere, and his cheeks were swollen. Oh yeah, he was also drooling.

"...I have to agree, Noah," Rex laughed as he weakly grasped Noah's phone for a closer look, "Aw, is that really me?"

He touched his own face and accidentally grazed a cut, "Ow!"

Holiday and Noah chuckled as Noah took back his phone. Rex turned to the three of them, "So. Since I'm not dead, that means we won, right?"

Noah made an unsure face, "Well, kind of. Not really."

He shrugged, "After you got beat by that squirrel, Six called some back-up and gassed it. They ended up containing it."

"Yeah?" Rex raised an eyebrow, "Where is it now?"

"It's being transferred over to the EVO hold and study center over in Basic," Six interjected, "Dr. Holiday is currently working on something that'll separate them and allow them to regroup for training cadets."

"Oh," Rex paused, "That's cool."

"Yes," Holiday nodded, "It'll be good for our agents to understand combat with this new type of EVO. I'm sure it won't be the last time we'll encounter it."

Dr. Holiday flipped through her clipboard and looked at Rex and Noah, "Well, I need to get going. Rex, do you need anything?"

He thought for a moment, "How about some food? Kinda hungry from being beat up, Doc."

She smiled, "Sure, I'll have someone send something over." She turned over to Noah, "You all right too, Noah?"

He smiled back, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for patching me up."

"No problem." Holiday nodded, and walked out. Six trailed slightly behind her and lightly settled a hand on her shoulder. The door shut behind them.

Rex and Noah stared at the closed door for a second. They exchanged glances. Did Holiday know that- Did Six just-

No.

No, no, no. They were _not_ going to touch that.

Rex turned to Noah, "So. I get why _I'm_ all busted up, but what's up with you?"

Noah shrugged, "After you got knocked out, the EVO went all crazy and I got a face full of fur." Noah laughed, "I'd be almost as good-looking as you if Six didn't get my back while I was fishing you out of all the squirrel ownage."

Rex cracked a smile, "Heh, well, only the hero should get all the cool scars, anyway."

"Yeah, cool scars," Noah smirked as he took his phone out again to snap another picture of Rex, "Holiday says you've got a bunch of broken stuff, but because of your nanites you'll be fine soon enough."

"Of course," Rex nodded smugly, "Hey, dunno where my phone is, but send those pictures to me later, okay? I definitely wanna remember the day we took down Mega Squirrelzilla."

"Sure," Noah nodded, looking over the last few pictures in his phone, specifically the one with Rex passed out in his hospital bed, "Heh, think I'll make this your new caller ID picture. This is way more awesome than the one of you after you threw up those blueberry pancakes."

"That awesome, huh. Never thought I'd be able top that."

Rex laughed, and so did Noah. Even after battling for the city and possibly losing their lives, they still could laugh so easily. Even after being banged up and broken here and there, it was still so easy to smile. They talked and joked for a while, until it was time for Noah to go.

* * *

><p>After receiving a note from Dr. Holiday to excuse him from school that day (as well as a request to replace his textbooks and an extension on his essay), Noah was transported home in the evening.<p>

Meanwhile, Rex stared up at the ceiling in his infirmary bed, quietly listening to the beeps from the walls. He tried not to think how annoying it was.

The day was finally over, the final boss of the evil empire of Squirreldom was defeated, and he still got away with enough wit to gloat with. Yeah, despite his injuries, he was feeling pretty good.

Beside him lay a stack of empty pudding cups and half-read comics. It was always a drag whenever he was sentenced to sit around and do nothing, but as long as he had something to entertain him, it wasn't so bad. Rex flipped on the television and the news played with reports of that particular EVO showdown. He smiled, even though he wasn't always shown in a favorable light on TV, he liked seeing himself kick butt.

The camera was far off and distant, and when it zoomed in, it was grainy. Although, he could see himself flying around and delivering a punch here and there completely crystal clear. The shot wavered a little when the EVO moved, but soon steadied.

It was pretty exciting watching himself fight. Even though he lived through it and knew what happened, it was still kind of thrilling. He watched as he threw another punch, and then the EVO threw its head down. He laughed at the stupid expression on his face as that horrific mouthy EVO tail flew up at him... Before it exploded. The camera zoomed out a little to show the other agents shooting their own ammo, but Noah stuck out in that quick shot as he held the large launcher over his shoulder.

Rex smiled and shook his head. Noah was pretty handy with that launcher. He was pretty handy with most any weapon that he could wield, from tasers to forklifts to launchers. He had this awesome adaptability that made him the perfect wingman for Rex. He could anticipate his moves, roll with the punches, not to mention he was way more fun to fight with than Six. Not that Six wasn't good to fight with (they didn't call him the sixth deadliest man for nothing), but at least whenever Noah was funny it wasn't from thinly veiled jokes at Rex's expense. Usually. Sometimes. Well, at least half the time, maybe.

He caught another glimpse of Noah down on the ground of the battle, aiming with the rest of the agents for that huge blow.

...Yeah, Rex thought, that was pretty awesome. Noah was pretty awesome.

Even though they had their problems before, those bumps and bruises from that time ago, those wounds had healed over. And today, to be honest, he really couldn't ask for a better friend than Noah. Somehow he made his life seem easier, even when he had caused some troubles himself.

Rex chuckled at the thought. He turned off the TV when the action cut away to a reporter. He reached over to one of his new comics and started reading.

* * *

><p>Noah crouched over his desk, looking over his newly printed copy of his essay. Even though he'd be able to get an extension, he wouldn't need it. Nonetheless, he knew he could stand to edit his paper a little more for good measure.<p>

He sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk. Winter break seemed like years away.

That was probably enough. He didn't want to think about homework any more. Today had already been crazy, and he actually deserved to just sit back and relax. He and Rex took down that insane squirrel EVO that had been stalking them for months, and he had the injuries to show for it.

Noah stood up and trudged over to his bed. He fell with a _whump,_ and turned around to stare at the ceiling.

He sighed. Who knew his life would turn out like this? When he was little, he thought here and there of becoming a soldier, of fighting for a cause, but he never knew it'd end up like _this._

This... Was way, way cooler.

Vicious EVO fights, handling weaponry he could have only imagined in his wildest dreams...It was all too awesome. On top of all that, he fought alongside his best friend. what more could he ask for? Well, maybe a hot girlfriend, but with everything in his life, it was kind of out of the question.

Besides, it'd too much to juggle if he could anyway, he thought. He'd probably have to end up choosing between fighting with Rex or hanging out and being normal with her in some huge stupid dramatic showdown. He knew he'd end up ultimately siding with Rex anyway. Girls could come and go in his life, but, really, how often would he find someone like his friend?

Noah yawned a little, he was starting to feel the day catch up with him in fatigue.

Today, when they were fighting that EVO, well, whenever they were fighting an EVO and Rex got hospitalized, Noah didn't deny he was worried. It's natural to worry about a friend's wellbeing when they're hurt, even for someone as nearly indestructible as Rex. He had that trust in Rex, though. He trusted he knew he was doing (most of the time), and trusted he wouldn't end up getting himself killed somehow, even in the most dangerous of situations.

Noah looked over to the side and saw his basketball lying in the corner of his room. He reached for it, and tossed it as he laid back.

In the most dangerous of situations, Noah recalled, Rex found a way to laugh. He found a way to make some stupid remark, some hilarious insult, or some weird observation. It was him, how he functioned, and who he was.

Noah couldn't help but smile at the thought and past recollections of it.

As if life wasn't difficult enough already, Rex often just aggravated everything. It could be the most mundane thing, just something that happened every day, and he'd shake it up without a second thought or even a first realization of what he was doing.

Rex made Noah's life interesting, simply put. _He_ was interesting. He'd have probably made life just as interesting for Noah even if he was as normal as he was. There was something at the very core of him that was constant and exhilarating, and that could only be described as being Rex.

Everything about him, _him_, Rex- not Rex the EVO, the Providence Agent/Superweapon, but Rex, as Rex, was completely and wholly just...Just so _him._

There was just absolutely no other way to describe it. It was him, who Rex was, that made Noah's life as absolutely, hilariously, dangerously, and turbulently amazing as it was.

Noah clutched his basketball, and settled it to the side. He stared at the ceiling again.

..._Rex_.

He stretched out over his covers and settled a hand behind his head. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped to the pictures he took from today. He suddenly remembered he still hand to send them to Rex.

Noah pulled up the most recent picture. It was of him and Rex side-by-side, proudly showing off their injuries with a grin and thumbs up. He glanced over at the clock. It didn't seem too late, but maybe he would be sleeping by now. Noah sent off the picture. If Rex's phone beeped while he was asleep, he probably wouldn't hear it anyway.

There were only three pictures, that one he just sent, the one of Rex talking and awake, and the one he took when Rex was newly bandaged and still unconscious. He sent the other two away as well, and tapped the options and made that last one Rex's caller ID picture, just as he said.

He laughed at Rex's face. Even at his worst and passed out, Rex was hilarious.

Noah smiled and eyed that picture. There was something about Rex, something indescribable Noah couldn't grasp about him and enjoyed so much. Everything about him fit in so well into his life, even the worst parts of their time together. He had become a constant now, a locked asset in his life that was a necessity to have.

He became someone that Noah _needed_ to have in his life somehow, even if just to know he had him somewhere. Everything that came with Rex just seemed so oddly right.

Conversely, there was something in him that Noah felt drew him to Rex.

It was so easy to lose the day with him. Video games, zombie flicks, homework even, easily consumed the hours without their knowing. It was just- It was just so easy.

Noah focused on the picture in his screen. He focused on Rex, all bloodied up and bruised. He focused on the smile he couldn't stop when he looked at that shot, and he just thought.

Rex.

He liked being around him, he liked fighting with him, he liked competing with him...

Flaws, annoyances, arrogance and all, he liked everything about him.

He liked _him_.

The thought sunk in, and something shifted.

Noah's eyes widened. Wait, did he just think what he thought he thought?

He stopped himself for a second.

No, wait. That's not how he meant it. That was NOT how he meant it! Right? No, nah, of course not. Rex was- Rex was his friend. And... And that's all.

Yeah.

_That was all!_

Noah left it for a moment, and switched his thinking off. It was a ridiculous thought. It just wasn't possible.

How could he like Rex like that anyway? Why did he even think of that?

He thought again, but that question rushed up and burst. Suddenly, his denial shattered.

Memories started to fly in and crash into one another. He bolted up in his bed as ideas started to collide and lock together. It gave him chills as he started to remember times, occasions, instances that he had found himself being pulled to Rex.

Working together so closely, those quick glances, being in contact so often... Leaning on him without even thinking...

That restraint- that restraint as well.

Noah groaned, suddenly realizing where it had come from, now.

It was stupid. His subconscious knew it long before he did. It panicked at the idea, but instead of pushing him away from Rex, it just ended up as an excuse to pull him closer.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

How could he have not realized it until now? How long had he felt this way? Was it for weeks, months? Even longer?

How could it have slipped so easily through his thoughts?

How could this realization feel so _right?_

Around him, the room was quiet and calm, but all he could really hear was the loud scraping and grinding of the chaos going on in his head. It was a wrench into his entire system now, and all he could do was just stop and let it sink in.

He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was.

It just made so much sense.

Rex ravaged Noah's thoughts. He consumed them entirely and tossed them everywhere, wreaking havoc on him without knowing it in the slightest. Memories, snippets and bits of evidence for this- this feeling whipped around his head. Then, just as quickly as it had started up, it all soon settled in a disarray.

Noah oddly felt alone in his head now, like he was left to pick up the pieces of that revelation. The why of it all wanted an answer in his head, but he couldn't give it. All he could do was find a way to deal with it.

He liked Rex. The realization was settled, but it grew stronger.

He pressed his face into his palm.

"Aw man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Noah walked down the street in the cold. Whenever he huffed, he could see his breath puff up in the freezing air.<p>

It wasn't fair. It was cold enough for snow, but there was none. The right ingredients were there. The trees were dead, the sky was cloudy, but there was no snow to accompany it. So, he could eliminate any chance of a snow day school reprieve. He'd give almost anything for a small break from school, from life right now, but there wasn't much of a chance of that. The day was just so ordinary, so not-snowy at all. At least it was easier to get a bite to eat in this weather.

A hot burger, just off the grill, crossed his mind. Some fresh, crisp fries didn't sound so bad either...

Noah stifled a sigh and kept his hands stuck in his pockets. His eye still looked a little swollen, although his larger cuts had healed enough. Those bruises on his neck just continued to look fantastically gross. It had been days, more than a week since that showdown with Squirrelzilla, although it still felt like yesterday.

At school, no one said anything about his injuries. He was a bit surprised at how little attention he got over his bruises and battle wounds, but since he had been on television before fighting with Providence, he was thankfully old news now. He used to attract gawkers and onlookers by the dozen when they realized he was hanging out with THE Providence EVO super weapon and had the wounds to show for it. But, that had been some time back.

He had new problems to worry about, now. This time, he just couldn't hide or duck away whenever someone wanted to talk to him about it. No, this was a different kind of problem. An arrogant, stubborn, reckless, stupid problem.

Stupid, fun, awesome problem...

Most of the time, things went on like normal. He'd work on his assignments, projects, or tasks without much distraction. But, when Rex snuck into his thoughts, it threw his mind into a powerful chaos.

And even when Noah wasn't thinking about him, he'd find a way into his head somehow. He'd find things Rex would like, hate, make a joke over. Rex just always seemed to be there in his mind, even when he wasn't aware he was thinking of him. On more than one occasion, he had accidentally written the answer to several problems as "Rex" on his homework (how ironically appropriate, he thought).

Rex couldn't settle for making life difficult when he was actually there, could he? He just _had_ to find a way to mess with Noah while he was gone, right? He didn't even know he was messing with him.

Noah couldn't get over it. He was utterly, utterly lost in it all, in this incomprehensible idea that had formed against all reason.

How could he like Rex? How? Just _how?_

It didn't feel, at all, like any of the crushes he's had in the past. Weren't his palms supposed to sweat around him? His heart beat faster? Shouldn't he be making an idiot of himself around him, like all the other times he tripped over girls in the past?

Well, not that he didn't make an idiot of himself around Rex, but really, it was for completely different reasons.

But, that's how a crush is supposed to feel like, right?

Noah desperately wished for a solid brick wall to smash his head into.

_How can this feel like a crush- But not, at the same time?_

It was so stupid.

It made sense. But... It didn't make sense. How could everything still feel so normal? That realization seemed to have changed everything, but it almost felt like nothing at all. There was a soft buzz under his skin when he thought about Rex, but he didn't feel anxious about the prospect of being around him.

For the most part, he pretty much felt the same as before. It didn't seem like he would feel weird about hanging out with him.

It really couldn't be a crush, then. No matter how absolutely right the suggestion felt in his head, it just didn't add up at all. Wasn't he supposed to feel something compelling, something like a debilitating rush in his heart or whatever for someone he liked like that? When he realized what he had for Rex, it felt more like a blow to the face, but, what about what he felt for Rex? For Rex, it was... A completely different story.

It just couldn't be like that.

Noah kicked a rock down the sidewalk.

Besides, what could come out of this anyway? What did he want? _If_ he really did like Rex, and _if_ Rex didn't decide to back away slowly to this fact and actually go along with it, what would they do? Go out on dates? Hold hands down the street? Skip through meadows full of flowers and sing?

Noah shook his head and dryly chuckled.

They'd probably... Just do what they usually did, wouldn't they? They'd just hang out and goof off between homework and EVO fights.

Which, actually, wasn't so bad, Noah thought. He'd never have to worry about waiting for hours on end to be ready for a date, or worry about accidentally saying he looks fat in his new outfit. He wouldn't have to choose between movie night with his girlfriend or game time with his best friend. He could do both, then.

Well.

That was actually pretty nice, it would-

No.

No, no, no.

He shouldn't even be entertaining any of that. It wasn't a crush. It was just him being weird.

And it was stupid.

Noah's shoulders hung low, tired from the emotional drainage of _everything_. His eyes followed the shadow in front of him as he walked. His stomach grumbled. He really needed that burger.

His eyes stuck to the ground. This was all so stupid.

He could hear his steps echo. The entire idea of him and Rex was stupid.

He exhaled, his breath puffed out in front of him. Why he even felt this way in the first place was stupid.

Noah's feet dragged against the sidewalk and stray gravel. Stupid Rex. Noah couldn't stop that thought. They were the only words that could really make sense in his mind.

Rex. Stupid. Stupid. Rex.

It was starting to drive him insane.

He clenched his fists in his pockets and kept walking. He walked circles inside his head. Everything he was thinking was only frustrating him. He sighed, trying to just let it go.

"Hey, Noah."

He looked up. His thoughts had manifested.

"What's up? You look like you got something on your mind."

Noah smiled, surprised.

He paused. "Uh- It's nothing," he shook his head and shrugged with a laugh, "It's just something stupid... Hey, Rex."

* * *

><p>Rex ate. He ate like he hadn't had anything to eat in days. Noah stared. He was sure everyone else at that burger joint was staring, too.<p>

"What?" Rex asked, in mid-slurp of his soda.

"Nothing," Noah replied, "Just didn't know that someone could eat like a black hole." He shrugged, "I mean, I've heard the expression, but I've never seen it action."

"Hey, if you've been stuck in a hospital bed with pudding cups being the best tasting food thing there, you'd be hungry too," Rex grinned.

Noah nodded in defeat, "You got me there."

He watched as Rex tucked back into his food. It wasn't fair to Noah. It had only been a handful of days and Rex already healed. Both of his black eyes were gone, his bones looked just fine, and there wasn't a single scratch on him.

Stupid awesome super-nanites.

In between bites, he and Rex caught up. Apparently healing wasn't the only thing Rex had been doing over the week. Yesterday was big.

Rex leaned in, caught up in his own story, "And then half the stuff _exploded_.Dunno where Biowulf went around there, but I ducked back into the air vent when it went off."

"What about Van Kleiss?"

"He got knocked back, but lived," Rex grumbled.

"At least you stopped him from getting all that ammo."

"Most of it, but still," Rex shook his head.

Noah leaned back in his chair, "What's the point of getting all that ammo when most of the EVOs he can control are already weapons?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's not just the ammo, but the location too," Rex crossed his arms, "I saw Circe sending a call out, but I couldn't stick around to see if anyone answered the phone."

Noah took a sip of his drink, "I wonder who they needed over there."

"Yeah, I wonder, too," Rex nodded, "We sent some extra agents over there at that station to keep watch for activity."

"Good idea," Noah said. He stuffed the last of his burger in his mouth and crumpled his wrapper. "So, why're you out today? Thought you were kicking it back while you got a hospital homework break. Or is Holiday already getting on your case for the next test and you need help?"

"Nah," Rex munched on his remaining fries, "Just wanted to get out, have some fun and move around."

"Didn't you get enough of that yesterday?" Noah smirked.

"That was work, doesn't count." Rex looked inside another cup, hoping for some milkshake left, "Even if I did get to pound Van Kleiss."

* * *

><p>The day went by. They passed the time with food and a few arcade games until Noah had to head home to work on his project. While he worked, Rex laid back over his bed and read whatever comics or magazines Noah had on hand, or played whatever games Noah had laying around. Sometimes Rex attempted to help Noah work on his science research, but when Noah started dipping into more scientific jargon, his eyes glazed over and he spaced. He hadn't gotten that far yet.<p>

They talked during the times Rex was too bored with the other stuff and when Noah didn't want to think about his assignment. They talked about upcoming games, new places opening, and the latest havoc Bobo and Rex wreaked at The Base. They talked about Holiday and Six, and about missions and fights. Sometimes Rex talked about Circe, and Noah went with that, too.

The cold afternoon turned into evening, and it wasn't long until Rex got a call to return to Providence. Noah waved him off and quietly watched as he jetted over his rooftop. He stared at the empty, dim sky where Rex had sliced through.

He looked back to his work.

It was all so normal.

Noah thought. It didn't seem like anything had changed. Not in how he really perceived Rex, not in how he acted around him, not in what he said. The day was normal. It was almost like Noah never came across that thought at all.

But still, something was so undeniably there. That question wracked fiercely in his head.

The days that passed soon after were often similar. Whenever Rex came by, it just seemed like everything flowed. Whenever Rex hung out, Noah usually forgot he had that dilemma about him. Only when they sat in quiet, usually in studying or the like, that Noah remembered how he felt.

He stole glances here and there when it bobbed in his mind. The realization didn't make him nervous around Rex, but he felt a little guilty, like he shouldn't even be thinking about him like that...

Noah groaned at his desk one night. It seemed like he got more work done when Rex was around than he did without him. At least whenever he was nearby, he was there distracting his thoughts, rather than being _in_ his thoughts, which was a much bigger distraction.

Everything just came so easy when he was around Rex. Noah didn't have to think around him. He could just let go and keep going with it. The only thing that wasn't easy was understanding his own thoughts...

Noah ran over the alternative possibilities in his head over and over again. It's just a strong friendship. Rex is just like family. He hit his head somewhere along the way. He ate something weird. This was all just a dream.

They were all possible solutions, but none of them were _right_.

He exhaled, exhausted in front of his unfinished work.

A strong friendship. Yeah, Noah knew he felt that, but that wasn't only it. He knew what he felt for Rex first and foremost was just ease and comfort and happiness. But, there was that _thing_ underneath it.

It was so completely just like a normal friendship he had for Rex! But it just wasn't!

Why did this make sense and not at the same time?

Rex talked about Circe time to time. He checked out other girls and sometimes Noah would too. Rex would flirt and fantastically fail, and Noah would just laugh.

But, he had a crush on Rex, right? Shouldn't he be jealous of Circe? Shouldn't he be angsting on the inside that Rex still keeps trying to pick up girls?

Noah slumped over his desk. He didn't know. He just liked seeing Rex be Rex. It made him happy, and he didn't know why he enjoyed it as much as he did. It was just fun seeing him be stupid in his own Rex-way.

If only- If only it hadn't turned out like this.

This was so new. This was so weird and crazy and completely incomprehensible. He had crushes on girls in the past, but none of them ever felt like this. Nothing he ever felt was like this in the least. It felt so mundane and normal but just weird and stomach-turning all at once. And he only felt this for Rex... Because of Rex.

It was because Rex was Rex that he felt this way. It was only because he was so wholly and completely _him_ that Noah couldn't help but be drawn to him in all these ways.

He was his friend; Noah never, _ever_ wanted to change that, but he just couldn't help this feeling.

It was unclear. He didn't know what to make of it.

Noah liked him. He really liked him. But, with how ordinary it felt at the same time, did he really?

He banged his head against his desk.

* * *

><p>Winter break came and went. The holidays passed with few EVO incidents and they both celebrated with what family they had. Before Christmas, Noah and Rex even exchanged gifts ("Awesome! An <em>Orange<em> CD, didn't even know they had a new album out yet! Thanks, Noah." "No problem, thanks for the _Samurai Time Traveler_ DVD."). The weeks had passed by easily enough, even though Noah was still at a crossroads with this feeling about Rex. The time didn't really help him get any closer to an actual answer at all.

New Years passed and school resumed. There was no mercy to be found from Noah's or Rex's instructors as they piled the work onto them. The two spent most of the first Saturday of the new year doing homework.

They worked, quietly for the most part, settling back into that study routine that they left off for only a week. Noah was usually too absorbed into his work or project to think of much outside it, but when he did, his thoughts inevitably turned to Rex.

When that happened, Noah couldn't shake it, but he had a small sense of fear as he worked calmly next to him. This whole thing they had going on, in just sitting around and working by each other... Noah felt threatened, because it could be taken away.

Rex... Noah wondered what Rex would think if he knew about this confusion he felt about him. Noah wondered if he'd repulsed by it, and push him away because of it.

Noah hated thinking about that. It wouldn't seem like Rex to shove him away so abruptly over something like this, but he was scared. What if he told him to get out of his life again, but this time, he'd never take it back? It seemed like a stupid worry, but he couldn't shake it. It wasn't like Rex was above drastic reactions. He did punch him when he confessed he worked for White Knight, after all.

All illogical, crazy, senseless feelings aside, Noah completely knew he didn't want Rex to push him away.

Their afternoon stretched to early evening. The sun outside was hanging low and Noah switched on a light before it got too dark. Rex was leaning against the desk reading his notes as Noah sat on his bed. A pile of books and papers surrounded him.

It was quiet.

Noah flipped through one of his books. Rex turned his eyes up from his notes, and looked at Noah. He carefully studied him for a moment, then turned back down to where he left off.

Minutes passed, pages rustled.

From his bed, Noah lifted his eyes and settled on Rex. He looked at his friend and wondered how one person could be the source of so much happiness and frustration to him.

He was still so caught up in his head. It seemed like those thoughts never left, but only quieted at certain times. Rex triggered so much in him. How could he make sense of what he felt? How could he be sure of what he felt? How could he understand?

An idea flickered.

He didn't even know what it was, but he didn't like the feeling of it. Noah raised his head and looked at Rex. There was something inside him that was yelling at him, saying that whatever he was going to do, to just not do it, to just leave it alone and keep studying. It told him that this would bring that fear he had to reality, that _this_ would be the thing that would push Rex away and out of his life entirely.

Noah panicked. What just surged in his head?

That idea crackled like fire. That feeling against it clashed. Noah could feel something tossing in his chest. What was this? He struggled to quench it.

Inside him, underneath those battling concepts, a smaller voice faintly bubbled through. It was okay to go ahead, to go and find out what he needed to know. Trust Rex, and it'd be fine. Don't worry about it so much.

No.

No, no, no.

For the hundredth time, no.

There was no reason to risk it.

...But.

But-!

"Hey, Rex," He said. His own eyes widened.

The words fell through, completely out of his control.

What was he doing?

"...Can I kiss you?"

Everything froze for a moment.

_**Why**__ did he just ask that?_

Rex snapped his head up and stared at him. Noah's eyes met his and his heart raced in his chest.

Noah's request slowly sunk in. Even while Rex didn't move, Noah could see every thought passing in his head through his eyes.

Confusion, repetition, decoding, understanding, and finally, realization.

It felt like years were passing as they just remained there, dumbstruck as they looked at each other. Not even Noah could believe he asked that.

But he finally broke the silence.

"...Sorry, Rex," Noah shook his head and looked away. He babbled, "That was stupid. Look, forget it, uh, I don't know where that came from and-"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I was thinking something and then- Um. Actually-"

He cringed, "I just- just- Well, actually, it- Uh-"

He started stuttering a little. He tripped over his words over and over again. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Rex finally spoke up, "...Uh, Noah?"

"-That was- That was a stupid thing to ask. I-"

"Noah." "-didn't mean to make things weird-"

Rex sighed, "_Noah_."

He stopped. Noah looked back at him, nervously, cautiously, "...Yeah?"

Rex gave him a long, steady look. "...Aw man," he tilted his head down and looked away, "Seriously can't believe I'm gonna say this..."

He exhaled as he ran a hand over his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the words while trying to avoid Noah's eyes. Noah could feel a lump rising in his throat.

"But- ...Okay."

That twisting in his stomach, that clenching that Noah wasn't even aware of, suddenly disappeared.

"Wait-" Noah looked at him incredulously, "Yeah?"

He shook his head again, "Look, Rex, forget it. You don't have to humor me or anything-"

"Noah," Rex said again. He looked him in the eye, now. "It's all right. It's cool."

He still couldn't believe it.

_"...Really?"_

A smirk tugged at Rex's mouth, "...Yeah."

For a second, Noah debated whether or not to really do it, but he did ask, after all. He held himself back, still processing what Rex had said, and repeated their short dialog over and over again in his head.

So. He asked Rex if he could kiss him... And Rex said yes.

Okay, then.

From then on, it felt like some weird, hazy dream sequence that was uncomfortably real. He stood from his bed, barely feeling his arms and legs as he walked over to Rex. His legs felt like gelatin. His body felt like air. His hands buzzed.

That question. That stupid little question. He could have supremely messed things up, but by some sheer stroke of dumb luck, he didn't. Yet.

He stood nearby as Rex set his paper down. Rex moved away from the desk, and looked at Noah.

Neither of them really knew what to do next. Noah was still reeling from the fact he had asked that question in the first place, and Rex was completely blindsided from it.

Noah stared at him stiffly. Should he really go through this? He already weirded things up. What if this makes it worse? What if he was imagining all this? What if any second now, Rex will regain somewhat-rational thought, and then walk away from his life forever? Extreme branches of Noah's thoughts spawned uncontrollably.

He hesitated.

He looked at Rex. His eyes wandered to his lips. He felt his heart beat.

Those lips curved, then parted. Rex slowly grinned.

"Hey. What's the hold up?" He raised an eyebrow, "Are you gonna kiss me, or what?"

Noah blinked. Suddenly, the tension broke. He looked at him in surprise and then turned away to laugh, "Shut up, Rex."

Rex leaned in a little, "I thought you said you wanted to kiss me, Noah. What, you change your mind?" His grin grew bigger, "You too chicken now?"

Noah laughed again. He laid a hand on Rex's shoulder, "Stop. Just stop."

"Well, come on. I'm gettin' old, here."

Rex's smile just grew stupid, now. Noah felt a bubbling, nervous pressure in his chest leave. He could properly breathe again.

Noah stepped forward, and so did Rex. Noah paused again, still trying to understand what he was doing, but he was distracted. Rex smiled brilliantly, and all Noah could do was let whatever he was thinking go. They calmed and their smiles soon faded, but that feeling was still so vividly there.

When Noah leaned up to Rex, he could see his face slowly come in closer. Rex hesitated for a moment, but he leaned in too, slowly and uncertain as Noah did. As they closed their eyes to close the gap, they suddenly bumped noses.

They stared at each other for a second, and laughed again. They were just being funny, now. Noah looked down with a grin and out of embarrassment. Rex smiled at him and tilted forward. Noah leaned in once again, a little surer this time as he angled his head, and soon felt his lips press against Rex's.

Rex reciprocated. Noah could feel the pressure as Rex leaned in softly. He could feel Rex's lips were a little dry, much like his from the cold weather, but it didn't matter.

It felt light, so light, even though Noah could feel it pour through him. It felt uncertain and awkward and weird, but so solid and weird and _right_.

Both Rex and Noah couldn't really believe what was happening. Noah gently grasped the arm of Rex's jacket, and Rex moved in a little closer.

Noah couldn't tell if he was more focused on Rex, the fact he was kissing him, or the insane thudding in his chest. They kissed, somewhat awkwardly, both apparent to the fact that neither of them really knew what they were doing. Although, they still stayed close; they didn't want to pull away.

It seemed like everything paused, then. Time hung precariously in the air.

Until they remembered they had to breathe.

Noah didn't realize it until he pulled away that he had been clenching his eyes shut so tightly. They both inhaled and blinked, quietly looking at each other in mild disbelief. Noah let go of Rex's jacket as he stepped back.

Rex leaned back against Noah's desk. Noah shifted and leaned back as well.

It seemed like forever, but Noah was the one who finally said something again. He looked at Rex.

"So," he said.

Rex looked up, unreadable as he thought, "So."

Noah swallowed down his disorientation. He was torn. He wondered what the big deal was about kissing again, and also how he could have lived his entire life without ever kissing Rex before.

Reality plunged into his mind. He panicked suddenly. What did Rex think?

Was that really too far? Was Rex regretting it now?

"...Not bad, Noah," He finally said and smiled at him, "Think I might've had better though."

Noah stared at him for a second, and punched Rex's arm with a smirk, "Like you've ever actually kissed anyone before."

"Hey, I-" Rex paused, searching his memories for a moment, "Okay. You may be right, there."

Noah laughed and shook his head. He stared at the ground with a smile on his face.

"You okay, Noah?"

He looked back at Rex. "Oh. Uh- yeah. Sorry about that, Rex," Noah walked away and sat on his bed, "I know that was pretty weird."

Rex shrugged, "It's cool, Noah. It's fine." He sat at Noah's desk and started going over some work. He seemed completely and absolutely unaffected. Noah was a little surprised, but realized he really shouldn't be. That really was how Rex rolled.

Noah looked at him as he turned away. Things calmed, but he still felt nervous. He couldn't really get over that he just kissed his best friend. But, what about Rex? What was he thinking?

He was curious. Noah knew that Rex just _did_ things that no other rational person would ever do, but he thought that this might be a bit of a different matter. Not that Noah was unhappy Rex indulged him, but well, he still had to wonder what his thoughts were.

Nothing seemed terribly different between them. It just went back to business as usual.

But, Noah was still curious. He already did something unbelievable, so he might as well ask about it, now.

"Hey Rex. Why'd you let me kiss you?"

"Huh?" Rex snapped up. He was already zoning out. He looked over to Noah, "Oh. Well..."

He thought for a moment, "I dunno. Guess it seemed like a good idea at the time?" He shrugged, "Anyway, why'd you ask in the first place?"

Noah shrugged, too. "I guess- I don't know," it wasn't a lie. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Rex smiled, "Oh, okay. Yeah, happens to me all the time." Noah smirked. "But, you know, whatever, Noah."

Really, nothing ever seemed to bother Rex.

It was laughable and Noah couldn't help smiling. Rex leaned back in his chair, "There's nothing weird going on now, right?"

Noah looked at him and shook his head. Yeah, nothing felt different in the least. He only kissed his best friend, that's all. It was comforting that Rex was worrying about their friendship, too.

"Nah. We're cool."

They went back to studying.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening ran through, neither faster nor slower, but the same as it always did. Rex left, and Noah laid over his bed, thinking of that event today and that weird, weird thing.<p>

He was still a little jittery, still reeling deep in his head that what had happened... Actually happened.

So many things came from that one brief moment. Even though it seemed like seasons passed in those vivid few seconds, he drew comfort from the death of that tumultuous uncertainty from before.

Yes.

It was absolute. Okay, yes. He liked Rex that way. He liked being around him, liked watching him, liked everything about him, and really, really liked _him_, wholly and completely and earnestly.

Noah wanted to confirm it, and he did. Not only that, but everything remained unchanged afterward.

They were still friends. There wasn't a weird feeling lingering between them at all. Everything remained as natural as it had been before.

It was amazing. Noah couldn't have ever asked for a more perfect resolution.

Yes, he liked Rex. He liked him a lot. But, he didn't want to do anything about it. There wasn't a need to. As long as he could be around him, that's all he wanted.

Things were fine now; he had jumped up and down that cracking line separating friendship and relationship, and then walked away unharmed. He didn't want to push anything any further. He was just lucky that Rex was so easy going, or else he really could have lost him there.

Noah sighed.

So it really was a crush in its own weird, almost not-existing way. He knew it completely, because Rex confirmed it for him in the most shocking, fantastic, stupidest way possible. It worked for him.

And it was amazing.

It was like a tornado had been tearing through him in those days before. He then found himself experiencing a few, blissful moments in the eye of the storm. When it finally passed, it was like nothing had happened at all.

How strange. The feeling was still there, but as an undercurrent. He crushed, badly, for Rex, but there wasn't an intense longing he had for him like he had for other girls. Perhaps it was because he was already so close to him, that he didn't have to dream about it.

Noah stared at the ceiling, squinting to see the pores and cracks. He stifled another sigh.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, and he was starting to annoy himself.

How did it turn out this way? He wondered and wondered. Of all possible events that could occur in his life, why did he have to fall for his best friend? Okay, well, it wasn't some huge travesty, but why couldn't have Rex been some hot supermodel-esque Latina knockout instead of a dorky, wise cracking amnesiac _guy?_

Well, if he had been, of course things wouldn't be like this. Noah's short-lived hobby of finding new surfaces to pound his head against wouldn't have ever existed if things were different. It would have been much easier to rationalize his feelings for his friend if things were otherwise.

But, now that Noah thought about it, had Rex been a girl he'd probably be so caught up in him- er, her, initially, that he might not have felt as strongly, or as genuinely as he did right now. Had he been a girl, feelings like this would have risen much earlier, but would they have stayed? Would they feel as natural, as easy, as unrestrained as what he had for Rex right now? Maybe in the right circumstances, maybe in the right time, maybe...

Hypotheticals. They were useless and didn't matter. What mattered now was that, well, he liked Rex. He liked him because... Because Rex was completely who he was.

It was as simple and as complicated as that. When it all came down to and it was simplified, he liked his best friend, and that was all.

Rex would never know what he held behind that kiss, Noah vowed. He had pushed it so, so far, that if Rex found out, Noah was certain that would be the breaking point. Rex was his best friend, and even though he felt like this, the last thing he ever wanted was to lose him _because_ he felt like this.

Just being around him was enough. His friendship was more than enough.

Noah turned over and pressed his head into his pillow. He yawned.

What a ride. At least he finally worked it out in himself, though. There was order in his head, and there was a calm that hadn't been there for weeks. He finally had some closure over this.

Noah smiled to himself. Yeah, Rex was all sorts of trouble, and Noah was just stupid enough to like that about him, even if he was the one Rex was bothering. But, to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. Rex was fun, and Noah could laugh at himself. Maybe falling for his best friend was the best possible outcome for a situation like this. It wasn't like he was desperate for a relationship, or even had the time for it anyway.

Yeah, things were all right the way they were now.

Noah readjusted himself and pulled the covers to his shoulders. Everything settled in, now.

For the first time in weeks, he easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Miles away, over at Providence HQ, the night wore on.<p>

Rex spread over his bed, and stared restlessly at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, it felt like winter finally came. The town was covered in a thick layer of late snowfall.<p>

In a park nearby Noah's house, Rex and Noah walked around. They were wet and cold and happy, and they were laughing. That morning and early afternoon had been epic.

That morning, school was canceled due to snow, so everyone went out to enjoy it. Noah and Rex hung out with Noah's pals from class and spent the day waging all-out snowy warfare. Snow went flying everywhere that morning, and no prisoners were taken as they battled in their frozen tundra.

They fought endlessly, covering each other in snow and ice and slush. But, it was Noah who surprisingly won the war. During a truce break, he inadvertently ambushed his fellow rivals with his wit, and sent them all home scrambling and screaming for their lives ("...Hey guys. How're doing on your spring science projects?"). Rex laughed as he recalled the looks on their faces.

The two walked around the park, passing by the ruins from their battles. Snow forts were left in pieces, walls were torn and crumbled from the forces of their icy ammo. Rex and Noah looked around them, trying to find a missing casualty of their war: Rex's goggles.

Noah dug a gloved hand into the snow, thinking he may have seen something, but it was just dirt. They laughed and talked about their fight-antics and the hilarious expressions they and their enemies made in battle. This was the first time they had talked to each other in weeks. Noah had been waiting for Rex to call to hang out, but he didn't know if he was busy or what he was doing. He finally broke down though when his friends called him out to the snow, riling him up so much he had to just go ahead and invite Rex, too.

"So," Noah dug through the snow again, "Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yeah," Rex kicked around a snow wall, "Had to do some globe hopping for EVOs, Holiday's been doing some testing on me, and- Oh yeah, Bobo thought it'd be funny to use me as a test subject for a series of pie-related pranks he's been planning for some of the other agents."

Rex scratched his head, "Like I didn't get enough testing from Holiday that week."

Noah examined around another fort, "Yeah? What kind of testing?"

"I dunno," Rex shrugged, exasperated, "Doc said that my bios have been acting all weird, lately. Had me hooked up to stuff a lot of the time."

"Weird. You feeling okay, now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally cool, but it was just Holiday who was all worried over it."

"Heh, well, can't have Providence's only cure against EVOs go randomly out of commission, huh?"

Rex laughed and agreed. Noah smiled and combed over a snow-covered bush, hoping that maybe Rex's goggles accidentally flew off there.

Even though Rex didn't say, Noah guessed at why his biometrics went weird. It wasn't hard to figure out at all, even though Rex acted perfectly normal afterward. Noah felt a little guilty for it. He wondered if Rex might've guessed that, too.

"Oh, hey!" Noah dug through. Rex excitedly looked over his shoulder. "Oh, wait, sorry, just a stick," Noah picked it up and tossed it.

"Aw man."

Rex formed his smack hands and started digging small hills of snow out from around them. "Come _on_, goggles! It's gonna be a huge pain trying to find another good pair."

He started to dig around further, but all he uncovered was dead grass. He sifted through the snow, keeping an eye out for that well-worn gear. Noah looked on at him, amused at his frustration. Rex kept digging through the snow, almost losing it to give up and call it a day.

Rex hunched over, tired. Yeah, maybe it was time to take a break at least. The more frustrated he got, the harder it was to look. He looked behind him and found a huge pile of snow he had accidentally made. He looked at it and thought for a second.

Meanwhile, Noah scanned the park behind Rex. He saw something orange glint up in a tree. Maybe-...

Rex compacted the snow into a dense and icy lump with his smack hands. He looked at it for a moment, and then started to carve through it.

Noah jumped up and hooked his arm around a branch. He reached over and grabbed Rex's goggles hanging from a limb over. How they got there was completely unfathomable.

Rex was still going at when Noah walked over. He couldn't really see what Rex was doing, but it seemed pretty interesting. He formed his sword, cut here and there, formed his smack hands, and shaped and molded something. When he finished, he turned back to Noah. Noah smirked and waved his goggles in front of him.

"Found 'em."

Rex grinned, ecstatic, "Yes!" He fitted them over his head, "Thanks, Noah. Where were they?"

"In that tree over there."

"Heh, really? How'd they get up there?"

"Hey, don't ask me. I just found them."

Noah looked over Rex's shoulder, "What's that?"

Rex stepped aside and grinned, smugly. Noah stared at the creation behind his back.

It was a snow sculpture of Rex and his smack hands, thundering over the ground, ready for battle. One hand pounded the snow beneath him as the other was being raised in mid-punch. He looked fierce, like he was about to dish out some serious ownage.

Noah blinked, "Uh..." He looked around it, "Wow, Rex. This actually pretty good."

The details were a little lumpy, but all in all, it _was_ pretty impressive. Noah looked back at the sculpture as a whole, and looked at Rex. He chuckled.

"Rex, don't let anyone tell you that you're not a humble artist."

He smirked at Noah, "What can I say? I work with what inspires me."

Noah rolled his eyes as Rex formed up his smack hands and started condensing another large pile of snow. He smashed it and started to pack it all together. It seemed just as big as the sculpture and he started digging away at it. _Vrrrr_, his sword spun like a buzz saw as he started cutting away large chunks. He reformed his smack hands and started to create the details.

It took a little while, but when Rex was finished, he moved away to give Noah a look.

When he saw it, he couldn't help but smile in amusement. It was a piece carved after him this time.

A huge missile launcher sat heavily on his shoulder, but he stood firmly, ready to let it all loose as he faced his own fight.

"This one's much better than your previous work..." Noah put a hand to his chin and nodded, "Probably because of the subject."

Rex settled an elbow over Noah's shoulder and leaned on him, "Yeah, well, I was a little worried it might be kind of hard to look at, but I think it turned out all right."

Noah nudged him and laughed. He walked from under Rex's lean and walked around the two snow sculptures. The details on him were a bit smoother, and when he stood back to see them side-by-side, the two seemed to complement each other unusually well. Rex was facing to one side, excited and ready to launch himself into danger, while Noah was facing the other side, determined and strong and solid. Rex couldn't really carve out expressions out of the soft-edged snow, but it said everything from their forms and stance.

They stood nearly back-to-back, ready to cover each other in battle. It was almost like a snapshot of their EVO fights. Noah smiled.

"Heh. Kind of makes me miss fighting all those stupid squirrel EVOs. Life's pretty boring when I'm only panicking about my grade-point average."

Rex smirked, "Yeah? Well, next time I'll have to see if I can fly something in from the Petting Zoo for you."

"...Oh gee, Rex. That sounds almost too wonderful. Don't go through all the trouble."

Their smirks grew bigger. Rex walked around to the other side of the sculptures to admire his work. Yeah, he _was_ pretty good at that, wasn't he? Maybe he could make a buck out of that here and there but...Nah.

Rex looked at the carved face he made of Noah in the snow. It seemed like he got it pretty right. He looked over at the real thing.

Noah was still looking over the sculptures as a whole. He was amused and happy, actually enjoying and admiring Rex's work here.

Rex paused. That look on his face...

It was kind of weird, but, how Noah looked at what he created... It made Rex happy. Like, he did something genuinely amazing here, and he really liked it. And, that feeling Rex could read from his face, that feeling- It made Rex just...It just made him happy.

There was more to it, but all in all... He just felt happiness from that. A smile crawled onto Rex's face as he stared.

Noah met his eyes and they exchanged smirks. He called over from the other side, "Thought you might make yourself look more awesome, Rex. You're the one doing most of the work, after all."

Rex walked over next to him, "Heh. Tell that to Providence." He looked back at his sculptures, satisfied and proud as he hooked an arm around Noah, "And, you know, the hero's only as good as his wingman."

Noah laughed and nodded, "True."

"So," Rex looked to Noah, "You wanna go find somewhere with some cocoa?"

"Sure, I got some at home," He looked back at the figures, "You just gonna leave these here?"

"They're just gonna melt anyway, Noah."

"... Yeah. Too bad we can't keep all this awesome."

They reluctantly walked off, leaving Rex's work and the carnage of the morning's snow battle behind. They both made sure Rex's goggles were attached securely to his head before they left the site.

The park was big, but silent. Everyone that had been out and about had long since left for home. The day had stilled and the sky was still overcast, cloudy, and dim. There was stagnancy, and not even a light snowfall was left to alleviate it. Noah exhaled, his breath smoking in front of him as he suddenly felt the sting of the wet cold over his nose.

Rex and Noah largely walked in quiet, both suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the snowy war. The snow crunched beneath their footsteps as they stuck their hands inside their jacket pockets. They were really starting to feel the cold now.

The park path lead through a thick gathering of trees, and while it was beautiful and lush during the other three seasons, the winter made them spindly and thin and creepy. Noah looked up despite it, through the bare branches and to the sky. It was uncommonly peaceful and quiet, and he enjoyed this...Just all of this, for a moment.

Beside him, Rex looked over. He smiled stupidly, entertained by Noah's poetic pose, and laughed.

"...What?" Noah stopped walking.

Rex stopped and looked back at him, "Nothing."

Noah just shot him a look. Rex looked down and shook his head. He looked back at Noah and exhaled, smiling.

"Can I kiss you, Noah?"

Noah blinked.

He did _not_ expect _that_.

"Uh... You feeling okay, Rex?"

He chuckled, "Yeah." Noah just kept staring at him.

Rex raised a playful eyebrow at Noah, "What, so you can kiss me, but I can't kiss you?"

Noah paused. His face was curved and twisted in amusement and confusion, trying to figure how to exactly react to this request. "...Point taken."

He nodded, "Yeah, okay." He stopped, though, "But, uh. _Here?_"

Noah looked over the park. They were the only ones outside, but, well, still.

Rex shrugged, "No one's around."

Noah looked to the ground, then back to Rex. He stared at him for a second in thought, but then conceded, "Okay."

Rex smiled, focused and cautious as he looked at Noah, but altogether limitless and completely thrilled.

He walked to Noah, stepping a little funny. It was like his legs were unsure of what they were doing. Noah couldn't help but think that he was feeling the same way when _he_ asked Rex the first time around. Noah smiled at him.

When Rex stopped, Noah could see his thoughts paused. Even though they had done this before, it- well, it still didn't change the fact they were still pretty unsure about all of...Well, all of _this_.

Rex lifted his hands and settled them lightly on Noah's shoulders. Noah looked up at him calmly, even though his heart started to beat in chaos again. The tension that had built up that last time wasn't really there, although Noah could see that Rex was still somewhat hesitant about going through with it. Noah had to wonder what prompted this, but right now he wasn't really going to actually care.

He looked up to him, and he saw Rex looking back. He hesitated again, and Noah saw something in his eyes that he wasn't quite sure of. But, Rex leaned in, steady but confident as he tilted his head, closed his eyes, and kissed him.

That familiar rush pumped through Noah's blood as he leaned to meet him, slowly disbelieving that this was happening again. That initial awkwardness from last time seemed to have lessened, if not died. Noah felt alive and intense, and although his chest thudded rapidly, he held onto this sharpening and bright electric freeze.

Rex lowered his hands down Noah's arms and suddenly leaned in a little further. Noah's lungs filled as he inhaled, still stuck against his friend. When he exhaled, he felt his breath curve over his cheek. He laid his hands in the crook of Rex's arms and edged closer.

_Warm_, that's all he could think of right now. The warmth of Rex's body close to his, the warmth of his breath on his face, the warmth of Rex's lips against his, and the warmth of this feeling inside him... His heart still beat, but the volatile current within it soon calmed and eased.

Rex leaned in once more, a final dip before he slowly pulled away. Noah wanted to chase him for a second kiss, to get another of that- of that feeling, but he... He didn't want to push it. Rex opened his eyes to look at Noah, and Noah looked back.

Close, he was still so close, only inches away from Noah's face. Noah took a quiet breath and it fogged between them. He felt a light, steady, prickling rush through him.

Rex had kissed him. Him, out of his own volition. His lips, _him_- it was a feeling that Noah never thought he'd know again, but he felt it so soon. He felt it seep in through his skin and deeper. He grasped Rex's sleeve.

A moment passed. Rex leaned back up a little and slowly cracked an unsure smile. He was still so close. Noah felt their arms still overlapped, and he smiled, too.

"Noah," Rex said, he tightened his grip around his shoulders, "Uh..." His eyes tilted away.

His smile shrank as he thought, trying to figure what he wanted to say and how to say it. He looked back to Noah, and leaned in close.

"Noah," he tried again, "...Um." He exhaled, still trying to find the words. "Okay, this is-"

He widened his eyes and stopped.

Noah looked surprised. Rex stepped away and hastily put a hand to his ear, "This had better be good, Six." Rex growled.

As he stared in shock, Noah suddenly wanted to laugh and yell. The timing was tragically hilarious.

"Yeah?" Rex went on, "No way. ...Okay, okay, fine. I'm on it. Be there in ten."

"EVO trouble?"

"And then some," Rex shrugged, "Um, sorry, Noah. Hold- Hold onto that thought. See you next time?"

"Yeah, next time."

They fist bumped, and Rex pulled on his goggles to jet off. It wasn't long until he disappeared from view completely.

Noah turned back towards home, disappointed how short _that_ had been cut off, but, really, altogether unsurprised. Things like that, well, they happened. Even though it was annoying, there wasn't much to do about it.

That rush had quickly cooled off. Only a faint buzz was left behind, a shaking chill that Noah couldn't really place. It could have been the latching cold of the melted but freezing snow in his clothes, or the after effects from Rex. He couldn't really tell. He walked off feeling oddly levelheaded and just normal. It was _almost_ like that never happened.

But as he thought about it, he had to laugh at himself a little.

It was weird. Between this and past romantic encounters, this really was a totally different league. He remembered how when a girl he liked so much as even smiled at him, he skyrocketed off to cloud nine. He would wear a stupid smile on his face all day, and every little thing that had to do with her was a big deal.

It kind of seemed silly, now.

Noah smiled at the thought. Even though those feelings then for those girls were thrilling, sweet, and beautiful, he wouldn't choose them over what he was feeling now. They were really different, but almost the same. It felt like there was more to this with Rex than those feelings he had for other crushes before. What he had here, for him, was altogether strangely real, grounded, and withstanding.

And just Rex, and everything that came with him, created more thrills in ways and magnitudes Noah never could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Laughter pealed throughout the halls of Providence. Applause and hoots echoed off the walls and through the floors. It was an absolutely fantastic show.<p>

The door to Rex's room slid open. He walked in, covered head to toe in powder, eggs, another unknown goop, and soap suds. His shoes were missing, too.

Okay, maybe he deserved that- maybe not ALL of that, but he deserved _some_ of that for not paying more attention to where he was going. Rex was tired, and he just couldn't believe he fell for ALL of that. He was trying to make his brain think of what to do, next.

Bobo walked in behind him, carrying his hat full of money. Did he charge admission!

...Those agents _were_ suspiciously in the right place at the right time to see it all go down...

"Heh, next time I see Circe, I gotta thank her," Bobo jingled his hat and wiped his eye. "That was probably the best prank I ever pulled in my life," he sniffed.

He took a quarter from his hat and tossed it to Rex, "Here ya go, Rex. Thanks for being the star of it all."

Rex caught it and smirked, "Yeah, okay, I'll admit that was good. Now you just gotta watch out, because I'm gonna think of something better."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Bobo waved him off and emptied his money in a drawer by his hammock. He jumped in and laid back, resettling his hat on his head. "But for now, I'm just gonna enjoy my cash. Thanks to you, I made a killing today."

Rex lightly scoffed, "Glad I could help."

Bobo pushed his foot off the wall and swung, "You know, Rex, as a friend, you see I am very concerned about your well-being, and your gullibility worries me, but at the same time, as a connoisseur of the fine comedic arts, you are a gold mine in opportunities. So, I'm conflicted."

"Well, let me know when you've made a decision on that," He waved off to Bobo, leaving to find a towel he could use. He remembered that a shower might be useful right about now.

"Hey, Rex," Bobo called out to him, "Face it, there's no use in losin' sleep over a dame like that. She's only trouble."

Rex looked over at him and laughed, "Hey, not my fault trouble thinks I'm so irresistible."

Bobo laid back, "Yeeeah. Just keep telling yourself that, kid."

The door closed behind him and he started walking, leaving soapy, gooey footprints behind him.

Noah was really distracting him lately. That entire uh, fiasco-_thing_ that just happened really proved it. In addition to getting Bobo back, he had to find some way to get Noah as well. Even if he didn't know it, it was his fault Rex fell into that trap, after all.

Yeah, he definitely needed to be pranked, too. If not for that, then, well, just why not?

How nice that his sidekick monkey friend decided to take advantage of his weird displacement for cash. But, well, maybe he kind of needed that jolt. He had been in a kind of half-haze lately, trying to sort out why everything was going how it was going. It didn't take Bobo long to figure out what was up with him, but he was just shy of a bull's-eye and pegged it to Circe. Rex wasn't going to correct him any time soon on that.

He hit the supplies room for the employee living quarters. He tried not to get too much grossness on whatever he touched.

It was kind of weird what he felt for Noah. He really couldn't place it, but after he kissed him that few days ago, he knew it was something really big, something different than what he understood about romantic stuff and... Stuff.

All he really knew was that he liked Noah. He really, _really_ liked Noah.

After getting over that initial freak-out about that thought, he threw out the question of why he felt that way at all. He couldn't even begin to know where to start about that, anyway. What he really wondered about was the question of where to go from there.

But, okay, Noah liked him back? Wait, did he really? Or was that first kiss really just some weird whim? But, maybe it might not have been, since he wouldn't have let Rex kiss him that other time, right?

From the moment Rex realized what he really felt, he had been tripping over his thoughts on it ever since. It probably wouldn't be long until Holiday would hook him up for another set of biometric analysis.

Rex looked down the hall and saw Six walking in his direction. Rex ducked into a hallway opening, hoping that maybe he was quick enough to not notice him. He already had enough humiliation for one day.

He flattened himself behind a beam in another entrance. Six passed by without a word. Yes!

Rex snuck over back behind him, walking the other way, grinning and triumphant.

"Good show today, Rex."

Arrrrghhh!

Rex looked behind him and saw that tiny, aggravating smirk, "Next time you want to hide yourself, try not to make it so obvious."

He walked off. Rex looked at the floor and saw even more evidence of Noah's distraction on his brain.

Bright, sudsy, yellow footprints trailed behind him.

* * *

><p>Noah twitched his pencil in his hand. He looked at the outline of his essay, bored and frustrated. He tapped his pencil on his paper.<p>

He missed studying with Rex. Besides just keeping him fairly sane about this whole deal with him, he also kept his mind fresh. He could come up with ideas easier when he was laughing or after a break. Right now, he was just stuck.

Outside his window, the winter was rapidly fading. While it was still cold, the snowfall from those few days ago had just melted. It'd be spring before he knew it and summer before he could blink. The time seemed to just keep passing by. Noah leaned forward, and held his head in his hands. He groaned, tired and unable to brain properly.

He looked up and pressed his cheek into his hand. He absentmindedly ran a thumb over his lip, thinking and thinking of just _something_ coherent to write about _Recurring Themes in Ancient and Modern Literature...Or Something Stupid Like That._

He groaned.

It seemed like studying had started to become a reminder of Rex. It was all his mind was really letting himself focus on right now.

It was weird. Some days, he wouldn't find a single problem in concentrating on his work, and other days he couldn't think of anything but him. Today was one of those days. It was incredibly annoying.

Maybe it was because of... Because of what Rex did. Because _Rex_ kissed _him_ that Noah couldn't focus. Noah knew where he stood in all of this, but Rex kind of just made it weirder, now. Kind of really weirder, now.

What did Rex mean by kissing him? Was he going through the exact same thing as Noah?

Something was starting to change again, not just in Noah, but between the two of them. _Together_. It kind of made him nervous.

Noah flicked his pencil in his hand.

Did Rex actually feel the same way? Was this- maybe- mutual? Noah felt a little happy.

It could be. Really, against every other unbelievable thing he's lived through, this really could be happening.

He ran a hand over his face. But, if that were true, where was this going to?

Is it something that he could do? Something that he could pull off?

It was one thing _liking_ Rex, but it was... It was another thing actually being in a... _Relationship_... Right?

Would things really change? He didn't think it would, but sometimes, well, it was hard to tell before taking that leap. He didn't want things to change. He just wanted to stay the same, as they were. Comfortable, happy, carefree. If Rex ever got a girlfriend, fine, all right, Noah could handle it. As long- as long as whatever happened, he could still hang out with him and laugh like always.

That was what was important.

But. How to handle this...

Noah sighed. Okay, no. This was starting to get a little much. He was probably overthinking it again. Or maybe he wasn't thinking about it enough. But, he just plain didn't want to think of it. The prospect of something making things between them weird through this was just- well, he dodged that bullet already. He didn't want to take his chances again.

Noah slumped back in his chair.

He shook it off. Well, when that bridge would come up, he would cross it somehow, but for now, he left it alone.

Rex was his best friend. That's all that mattered. He was happy around him, he was natural, and Rex was just... _Him_. As long as Rex was still Rex and Noah could still say "hi" to him freely, then that's all he needed, no matter what happened in between. As long as it was Rex, he was fine with anything at all.

It was weird being on this strange precipice. Noah put his feet up on his desk and had to laugh at himself and at it all. It was really getting frustrating sometimes.

Life was weird. It all was weird. Really, how did it all come to be this way? This odd dilemma of potentially pursuing a relationship with his best friend? It was just-

Whatever. Noah resigned, trying not to think about it. Because, well, that paper wasn't going to write itself. He put his pencil against his paper, but his mind still drew a blank.

A relationship with his best friend? With Rex? Still, why him? Of all people? Still? Why not a knockout super model? Huh? Why not?

He laughed at himself in defeat. His thoughts wandered, and he smiled at a random thought.

Okay. Actually, realistically, if he ever really had to choose between some random hot girl to jump into a relationship with, or Rex... He'd choose Rex. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd choose Rex, hands down, every time.

...Yeah...

Noah tilted his head back over his chair. His eyes caught a glimpse of some of the posters in his room. A few famous ladies smiled at him in their cute little poses.

Okay.

To be honest? To be really, really, brutally honest? Maybe not _every_ time.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and the cool spring finally arrived.<p>

The room was mostly quiet, except for the low and familiar music of the radio. Rex and Noah had their heads on their notes and homework, truly trying their best to complete their schoolwork with the utmost care and dedication.

They kept the charade up for a grand total of twenty minutes, until they shrugged it all off for a well-deserved video game break.

_Pew, pew, pew!_ Lasers fired to gruesome enemies on screen. Rex and Noah co-opped, gripping their controllers for their lives as they tried take down a hoard of monsters attacking them on their dual-screen.

"Uh, Noah, got a medic pack I can use? Running kind of low, here!"

"Dodge to your right, think I saw one in that corner!"

"Right, got it!"

They played a new horror game, which actually turned out to be pretty hilarious. It seemed that the developers had never seen an actual EVO before, because the monsters in this game were laughable. Every time one of the enemies shot out some strange substance, Rex named an occasion when he had been covered in worse.

One shambling opponent emitted a powerful acid through its ribs and Rex paused for a moment, "...Uh, okay, well, don't think I've fought an EVO that can do _that_."

Noah smirked, "Yet."

They played and laughed at all the monsters and developments. Even in the serious twists and turns of the game, all it took was one comment and they would burst out laughing.

But, sometimes the game did get them good. There was more than one occasion where they jolted from the floor and yelled at the surprise, although it soon turned into laughter afterward.

They played, completely forgetting everything that had been happening during those past weeks. They forgot the odd times of absence between them, the strange revelations, the events that pulled them together. All they cared about right there was knocking the heads off several enemies with a laser shotgun and a laser wrench.

They grinned, sucked into the game as they shot and beat down the enemies on screen. They played shoulder-to-shoulder.

Blood coated the walls of the room, their characters on screen stood triumphantly as the system tallied up their score for that particular pre-boss room. They celebrated and high-fived as their points were high enough to score a weapons upgrade for the both of them, as well as a health boost.

"This next boss is gonna go down so hard," Rex nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding. Even with how dumb our characters are here, shouldn't be tough at all."

"Heh, how sad would that be if that actually had an effect on what we were doing?"

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of hero sticks his hand into an old, broken TOILET for a NOTE?"

Rex laughed, "Yours, Noah."

Noah chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. At least mine didn't get to this game by deciding to crawl into a random hole his bathroom."

"...This game rocks."

As expected, that boss battle was easy with their upgrades, although it was annoying with every little thing they had worry about to make sure it stayed down. They high-fived again as the boss screamed one last time, melting into a puddle of blood. They chuckled. The list went over the details of their fight and scores again, and they grinned at how awesome their ownage was.

They sat back for a moment, taking a break between that rush of emerging victorious and going on. They had been tearing through levels mercilessly.

Noah exhaled and took a sip of his soda, ready to start on the next stage. He looked over and finally noticed that he and Rex ended up leaning on each other, again. He couldn't help but smile.

Rex looked over, too, feeling that movement against his shoulder. He smirked, then grinned, "Can we kick some serious butt, or what?"

"Not even virtual monsters stand a chance, Rex."

The screen was still on their score, blinking as the numbers were outlined in gold. The sounds of monsters gurgling and groaning were floating in the background as the option of "Press A to Continue" hovered in the corner of the television.

Rex straightened up a bit, although he was still pressed against Noah's shoulder. He looked at him with a small, sincere smile on his face. Noah matched it.

There was a small, brief moment of sentimentality there, but, really, that was all that was needed.

Rex leaned towards Noah a little and paused, hanging his head down and laughing again. Noah looked at him oddly, but smirked in amusement all the same.

Rex looked back at him, happy and bright and grinning. "Noah," he just said.

Rex leaned back in again and Noah felt an equal pull as he shifted forward. Their eyes closed, their heads tilted, and their lips met again. It all felt absolutely simple.

Noah felt Rex tilt himself further in, twisting himself to grasp at Noah's arms. Noah slowly lifted his hands and settled them by Rex's waist. He felt his heart beat again, but it was less intense this time; it was more content and ecstatic, than it was disbelieving and shocked.

Rex moved in again, readjusting how he sat to lean in. Noah moved himself as well, trying to accommodate everything that was going on between the two of them. Rex's hands slid behind to Noah's back, and Noah edged closer as his arms gently pulled Rex in.

It was suddenly like they had always been doing this, like it was completely normal and had always been a part of them for as long as they knew each other. While what they were doing was still so new, they felt like everything they had been experiencing had always existed.

All the right things had been there, and now the pieces simply fell into place. It felt right, complete, and it just felt like, well, _them_.

They were as close as they could hold themselves. Their legs settled over each other's as they also leaned on the side of Noah's bed. Whenever Rex would breathe, Noah could feel him slowly expand against his chest.

For a while, there was a quiet lull between them as they hung onto each other.

Neither of them could really tell how much time had passed, but neither of them really cared. There was that one final surge, that one last tug they felt from one another as they pressed further once more, until they slowly pulled away.

Noah wore a funny, but happy look on his face at Rex. He wondered what all of that was suddenly about. Rex smirked back.

"...What? Do I still have to ask?"

A grin formed at the side of Noah's mouth, "Uh." He glanced away and back, "No."

They reluctantly edged themselves away from their hold on each other, but their hands were still grasping the other in some way.

Rex leaned in, looking Noah straight into the eye, "Okay, Noah? You're awesome."

He laughed, "Yeah? You wanna try telling me something I don't know?"

"Yeah. You're awesome, Noah, and I don't know what to do about it."

Noah couldn't help but smile at that. He leaned back against his bed, "Why do you have to do anything about it?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "It's just that- Look, Noah, you're my best friend. And... I like you, a lot." Rex took a breath, "I like... Uh, what we've been doing- Uh, a lot. And..."

Rex exhaled, exasperated, "...Okay, kinda weirded out by all of this, but I guess because it's you... It's not so bad. But I don't wanna mess things up and have things be all weird and like- I mean, I don't want you to-"

He tripped over the thoughts in his head.

"Okay, I don't know where I'm going with this." Rex let out a laugh.

Noah couldn't hold a dumb, happy smile back. He could read between the lines a little, and basically Rex had been going through the same things in his head as Noah. "It's cool, I get you..."

He stopped for a second, "But, uh, Rex? Me too."

It was pretty funny how Rex's face just slowly lit up. Noah just looked at him, half-smiling, "This is all kind of weird, huh?"

"...Yeah, it is. But we've been definitely been through weirder stuff."

Rex leaned back, "You know, Noah, I just like this, here. I want things to pretty much stay this way."

Noah nodded, "Same here. I don't know if this is- If this is some kind of... Weird feeling... Or whatever, but I just like hanging out and stuff."

Rex nodded back. Things suddenly felt simple again, and it was pretty hilarious now that either of them ever worried they'd break apart. It was still kind of strange though, how close they felt without those strange, fluttery feelings and the like. Rex and Noah settled back a little, and Rex laughed when he realized the sound from the game was still going. Noah laughed, too.

It was all easy now, but there was still something, a little thing bothering Noah in the back of his head.

He looked up and then looked back at Rex, "...Hey Rex? What about Circe? You got something like this for her?"

Rex looked at Noah, and thought for a moment. Noah looked down and found that while their arms had drifted apart, his hand had settled over Rex's.

"...No, don't think so," Rex settled, "I mean, I really liked Circe, but, I guess- This is completely different from that." Noah felt him grasp his hand.

"Yeah?"

"For Circe- I mean, I still have _something_ for her, Noah..." He shook his head, "But, I guess, after all this- It might've not been what I thought it was. I don't know, it's not like that weird 'dream-girl' thing I was hooked on before. It's changed."

Noah shot him an amused look, "Really."

He smiled back, "Yeah, it's kind of crazy. I still can't really say for sure what I got for her, but, I like this-" He pointed between them, "What we have- This is way better."

Noah couldn't help but crack a smile as Rex went on, "You know, I guess whatever happens she'll kind of stick with me." Rex shook his head, "Probably because we're a lot alike in some ways."

"We're both EVOs, but normal- mostly. And I guess I can see where she's coming from. I- I dunno. I just want to help her, Noah. She's good, but she just needs help to get somewhere better than Abysus."

Noah shook his head and chuckled, "You're a regular superhero, Rex. Can't stop yourself from saving those damsels in distress."

"Well, yeah," he smugly shrugged, "Seems like the least I can do for them is save them, right? Now that they don't get a shot at me anymore, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Noah rolled his eyes, "Those poor, unlucky girls. You're real considerate, Rex."

He punched Noah's arm, and they both started to laugh. As Noah rubbed his arm, Rex still smiled, "Yeah, this is way better... I mean- Who knows how it'd go between us, anyway?" He shrugged again, "Actually, I guess I actually don't know her all that well for all of that."

Noah chuckled, "Well, from the way you talked about her, she seemed to either be totally in love with you or hated your guts."

"Heh, yeah, pretty sure half the time, she really did," Rex laughed too, "On both of those counts."

He thought for a moment and looked at Noah, "Actually, now that I think about it- That was pretty stupid of me. I guess I was just so happy then to find out there was someone like me out there that I just got... Really stuck on her."

Noah looked at him in mild surprise, and Rex shot a look back, challenging him. "What?"

"Nothing," Noah smirked, "It's just- That almost sounded like it made sense."

"What? Sounds like you don't think I ever know what I'm talking about."

Noah looked away, trying to hide another smile, "Uh. Yeah. A lot of times you don't."

"Okay, okay, well at least I know what I'm talking about here," Rex rolled his eyes, "Because I had to think about it. So at least I know that, and math, thanks to you."

"You sure about the math part?" Noah laughed and Rex cracked a smile. "Hey, wanna grab a pizza? I'm kinda starvin'."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Noah grabbed his shoes as Rex saved the game and shut off the system. He got his own stuff together and waited in the door.

He leaned against the frame and Noah looked over as he pulled on a sneaker. "Uh, so Rex. So, you know that whole thing with the damsels in distress not getting a shot at you..." He crouched down to tie his laces, "You wanna actually do that?"

Rex crossed his arms with a smirk, "Hmm. I dunno. Seems kind of cruel to all the distressed girls out there, doesn't it? That they don't get a chance, and the not-distressed ones do?"

Noah raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he messed with his other shoe, "...Yeah, you're right. Know what? Never mind. Just forget everything, Rex." Noah stood up and started to step out the door, his face in an anticipative smile.

"BUT," Rex reached out and settled a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He knew what he was getting at. "I mean, I guess I could be equally cruel to all those damsels, then. You know, to make it fair."

"Yeah?" Noah raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you say so, Rex." Noah indulged him, his smile getting stupider and stupider by the second, "So, you wanna make it official now or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that. Let's give it a shot."

"Awesome," Rex smiled, and they fist bumped as they went out the door.

Noah half-laughed as he pulled the key from the lock behind him. He twirled the key ring on his finger before he stuck it in his pocket.

"Man, my life is weird."

Rex looked back at him and laughed as well, "Yeah, no kidding. First, your best friend is a guy who's an EVO super weapon. And now, he's your girlfriend."

Noah shot a look over, "'Girlfriend,' Rex? ...You're really gonna call yourself my girlfriend?"

"Only if you call yourself my girlfriend," Rex grinned and shrugged.

"Uh... Yeah. Don't think so," But Noah was amused, "But I guess this is the closest we're gonna get anyway. I mean, you're-"

"A deadly super weapon of cool," Rex draped his arm around Noah and flexed his free one.

"..._Yeah_. And I'm-"

"A nerd."

"Try not to go overboard with the mushy talk, Rex."

"Let's face it, Noah. Really, we're just too cool for girls to handle," He nodded, gripping his chin in sophistication, "This is really the best solution all around."

Noah walked forward out of Rex's arm and shook his head with a stupid smile, "...Yeah. Maybe I should rethink this."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the spring, the flowers fragrantly blossomed in the gentle sun. Birds chirped and sweetly sang of the lovely afternoon breeze. It was a day that begged couples to take a walk in the crisp, fresh air together. It was a day completely made for a gentle spring romance.<p>

A street happily and harmlessly existed in the corner of town. Everything was melodically quiet and content.

And then the thunder came.

Rex and Noah yelled, their footsteps thudding and pounding against the pavement as they chased and sabotaged each other in their paths. They scrambled towards a corner shop on the street.

Inside the video game store, the door swung open and hit the wall with a _CLACK_ as Rex burst in. He looked at the girl at the counter, ecstatic, "All right! First!"

He started to stumble in, but fell down. Noah hooked him by the pant leg and pulled him back. He leapt over Rex on the floor and slammed money down on the counter as the girl looked at them in surprise.

"SUMO SLAMMERS: ALPHA TURBO, PLEASE." Coins clattered over the glass case.

"WAIT," Rex shoved Noah out of the way, "I was here first. I should get the game first." He winked at the girl, "Right, _Bonita_?"

Noah shoved back, "No way! I got to the counter first!"

"I got through the door first!"

"I got on the street first!"

"**I WAS HERE FIRST, TELL HIM!**" They yelled in unison and pointed to the other.

The girl stood there helplessly as her mind drew a blank. This game had come out a month ago. Did they just find out about it _now?_

They looked at her with anticipation. She had to make a decision.

"Uh..." She backed away and pointed at Noah, "I guess he _did_ ask for it first..."

"YES!" "AW."

Rex grumbled, "Whatever, we're both getting the same game anyway..."

"Heh," Noah nudged him, "You're just jealous because you lost."

They walked out of the game store later, each with a copy in hand and leaving behind a mildly disturbed retail slave. They laughed, both out of excitement for their new loot, and amused at their sudden discovery that led to that random showdown of speed, agility, and underhandedness.

Noah looked over to Rex, who was still smiling like an idiot despite his loss. It was stuff like that which made Noah see again why he was so stupid over his best friend... Why he was so stupid _with_ his best friend.

He nudged Rex, and Rex nudged back. He looked at Noah with a goofy smile.

"Hey," Rex said, "Before we tear into these, how about some lunch?"

Noah smirked, "Yeah, sure. Tacos?"

"You read my mind, Noah."

Rex hooked an arm over him and pulled him closer. He hung over him like so many times before with a laugh. Noah grasped his hand as it hung over his shoulder and he grinned. They walked further down the street, hungry for food and gaming.

Yeah, it was weird, what they had between them. It was really weird. But, well, _they_ were really weird, too.

They were who they were, for themselves and for each other. They were friends and they were more. They were whatever they felt like.

Sure, despite their worry of change, something did end up changing between them. But it wasn't so much as a change as it was an evolution. Something that had been there that had only adapted to become better than before. It was just a new dimension of themselves now, rather than a replacement of something they had before.

Noah glanced over at Rex, and smiled to himself.

It was pretty funny. He had panicked so much over how odd his crush on Rex had been, how absolutely normal he felt around him instead of typical crazy and nervous. It took him so long to realize how, really, it wasn't actually a crush he had on Rex. It was just love.

A stupid, irrational, against-all-common-sense... Love.

And it was stupid.

But, well...Sometimes, so was he, and so was Rex.

That's why it fit them so perfectly well.

Love. Friendship, it didn't matter what it was called. They had what was there between them, and it really didn't need a name at all. What it came down to was that they were _them_, and that's all that really mattered.

Noah shoved Rex away and started off, "Race you, Rex!"

Again? Rex didn't hesitate to give chase. They both laughed and their steps echoed down the street.

"If you lose with that head start, you're buying me an _el grande_ supreme, Noah!"


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p>"Pass me that root beer, Noah."<p>

"What? I'm drinking it."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanna see how it tastes."

"No way, you said that last time and ended up downing the rest of it."

"...Well, it was good soda."

"No."

Rex swiped it anyway and took a drink. He smacked his lips a little, "...Not bad. Not great, but not bad."

Noah grabbed back the can, paused, and shook it a little, "...This was full."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you manage to drink half of it in one sip?"

Rex shrugged as Noah glared at him, "Okay, so, back to where I used Biowoulf as a battering ram against Kleiss."

"Okay- Hold that thought," Noah stood up and turned on a fan in the corner. He sat back down and lowered the volume on the television.

Rex continued, "All right, got my smack hands up, grabbed Biowulf and smashed him into Van Kleiss. Best part? He didn't see that coming at all!"

"Whoa. Awesome."

"Yeah, you shoulda seen it! I dunno where his needle-hand went to after that. But, the rest is kind of hazy..."

"What happened to Circe?"

"Hold on a sec, getting there, Noah."

Rex took a drink of his own soda and resumed, "Van Kleiss left her there."

"Yeah? Really? Not even a save by Breach there?"

"Nope."

"Harsh. I'm almost shocked."

"Yeah, no kidding. Didn't even stop to look back. So, after the rest of Cap'n Kleiss's crew shoved off, she called it quits, and then Bobo and I were able to hook her up with a ride."

"Courtesy of Providence?"

"None other."

"Where's she going, now?"

Rex stretched back, flipping the sound up, "Dunno. Told her Hong Kong's nice." He shrugged, "At least she's going where ever she wants to, now. She's not a tool of Van Kleiss anymore, and that's all that matters."

Noah grinned at Rex, "She try to kiss you after you said all that to her?"

He laughed, "Oh yeah, she _melted_. I had to fight her off again!"

"But," Rex paused for a moment, "You know, I think she's not as annoyed at me anymore. She just probably hates that I'm right."

"Well, you are pretty annoying when you're right..." Noah mumbled to himself.

"Wait, what was that?" Rex grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Noah looked away, "Anyway, you wanna check out the new issues of _The Letters?_ It's pretty awesome! This one I got has Agent F finding Agents B, C, D, and E to save their commander, A."

"Whoa. Does it finally explain why they're named after letters?"

"Dunno, haven't read it yet, that was just the summary on the cover."

Noah handed it to Rex and he opened it up, "Actually, you know, that kind of sounds familiar. Didn't we read or watch something that had something like that happening?"

"Beats me," Noah shrugged and got up to crack open a window. He closed it as soon as he felt the heat radiating in, "Geez, this summer's hot."

"Yeah," Rex leaned back, "When this heat wave's done, let's go play some ball, okay?"

"...Yeah? You sure?" Noah grinned.

"Heh. Yeah, I picked up some skills over on the court at HQ."

"We'll see about that."

Noah settled himself against Rex's shoulder as he picked up his own comic to read. Just as he turned the page, Rex picked up his blinking communicator. He stuck it in his ear.

"Yeah? Doc?" He looked at Noah and looked away with a smile, "... A situation?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm on it. See you."

"What kind of EVO is it this time?"

"Dunno, Doc said she needs my help to get a sample before I cure it, though."

"Need help?"

"Nah, it's cool, doesn't sound like anything too bad. Think Six is already there hog-tyin' it up."

"All right, see you, Rex. Catch you tomorrow?"

He waved at Noah as he walked out the door, "Yeah!"

"Oh- Wait," Rex paused and stuck his head back through the door. He swooped in and gave Noah a quick kiss, "Yeah, tomorrow."

Noah looked at him funny, but he smiled. Rex had been unusually affectionate this week. Noah raised an eyebrow as he waved him off once again, "Uh, okay."

As Rex jetted off, leaving Noah's house behind him, he grinned to himself.

The rest of his to-do list read off as this:

_Beat down EVO_

_Get some dinner_

_Hang up some streamers in the lab for tomorrow_

He smiled at himself. Noah really had no idea.


	6. Extra: Short Stories

Below are a few extra short stories that also take place in this universe. They just came up while I was writing this bigger one. XD; They're listed in chronological order after "Today".

Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

><p>"Noah, hey Noah."<p>

"..._Yeah?_"

Today was Annoy-A-Noah Day.

"I was thinking..." Rex leaned over Noah at his desk, "We should have some pet-names for each other."

Noah froze for a moment. Oh geez...

"Yeah," Rex continued, "Wouldn't that be awesome? Wonder what I should call you."

Rex draped himself over Noah as he tried to work on his review sheet.

Why did he have to take that bet? Why did he have to bet a day of unstoppable bragging and gloating? Why did it have to be the day before his physics test?

"I think I still like _Rexinator_, so you should just stick to calling me that. What do you think?"

Noah gritted his teeth.

"...Oh, I think it's _so cool_."

Why did he add that double-or-nothing compliment addendum to it?

Rex draped his arm over Noah, "I think I got it. I'll call you Noah-Bear. How about that? Huh?"

Noah felt is eye twitch.

"What? You don't like it?" Rex ruffled Noah's hair.

He just couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew whatever would come out of his mouth would break his part of the bet. Although it was annoying, he had to uphold his honor. After all, what was a man without honor?

"Huh? Noah-Bear?"

_Sane_.

Rex laughed. He relished it.

"What? You don't like it? But couples give each other pet-names all the time. We're a normal couple, right?"

Noah grumbled to himself, "Normal couples usually don't have two Y chromosomes between them..."

He tried to concentrate. Acceleration due to gravity... Mass vs. Weight... Centripetal force...

"Heh," Rex poked Noah's face. He heard that. "And neither of them are EVOs, too."

Rex leaned against Noah's desk, he crossed his arms with a stupid smirk, "So. What's your favorite thing about me, Noah-Bear?"

"uh..." He stared at his paper, "You're really cool, Rex."

"Okay. One, you used that already. And two, it's _Rexinator_, remember?" He grinned and took Noah's review sheet out of his hand.

...Okay.

That was it.

Noah put his pencil down and smiled at Rex. Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhh, Rex!" Noah swooned in bad falsetto voice, "You're just soooo dreamy!"

All that fun and humor from Rex's face fell off, "Okay, that's creepy."

"What? You don't like it?" Noah leaned up at him and continued, "But _Rexinator_, I love you soooo much!"

"All right, Noah. Think you can tone it down a little."

"What's the matter? I thought you _liked_ it when your Noah-Bear complimented you!"

"Okay, think that's enough. Annoy-A-Noah Day doesn't work when you're not annoyed."

"But I'm complimenting you! Just like you wanted!" He kept squeaking in that weird voice.

"Uh..."

"Rexinator, you're so awesome! You should kiss me!"

"..._What?_" He looked down and saw Noah puckering up. He got the chills.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to? Normal couples kiss all the time!"

"U-uh..." He backed up as Noah leaned further up, "O-Oh, yeah! What was that, Doc? An EVO situation?" Rex put a hand to his ear. Noah knew his communicator was on the game station on the floor.

"All right, so, uh. Later, Noah..." He put Noah's paper down and walked stiffly out the door.

Noah smirked and settled himself back in his chair. There. All that required was a little debasing of himself... But, well, at least he could study in peace, now. He cleared his throat a little. Talking like that was kind of rough.

He could study a while in peace. He knew that Rex would be back sooner or later to pick up his communicator. And cell phone. But, he'd soak the quiet up as long as he could.

Heh. That was great.

Today _was_ Annoy-A-Noah Day.

* * *

><p>Rex set his hands on Noah's face.<p>

Noah cringed, Rex's gloves felt kind of weird. They were kind of hard and flaky and gritty, like something was caked on there and dried for the most part. They smelled funny, too.

"Did you fight something gross today, Rex?"

Rex thought for a moment. He remembered his fight early this morning, with a gigantic blob EVO that lurked around the city dump. He remembered sinking its hands into its back before it absorbed him into his body. It later spit him out covered in muddy slime.

He looked at Noah and smiled with a mischievous edge, "All EVOs are gross, Noah."

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon for the most part, now. Rex and Noah were feeling lazy as they reclined back from another EVO fight. Today, it was some huge lizard-thing, something with lots of teeth and spikes. It wasn't really anything new.<p>

Rex had tossed his jacket, goggles, and gloves over his desk and chair. Even though he was dusty and dirty from that EVO brawl, he didn't hesitate to pile-drive onto his bed, kicking up a small cloud of dust and EVO particles in the air. Noah laughed when he waved around the air. He tossed his own dirty jacket aside, too. Even though he had been working the sidelines, when that lizard-thing, uh, exploded, he got hit from the dust wave, too.

They sat back, winding down for a while. Some calming metal thrash played on Rex's computer while they read comics and drank soda. They ended up just leaning against each other carelessly as they read, pointing out DRAMATIC DEVELOPMENTS on their comics and laughing. They felt gross, just sitting back in their own grime, but they were too tired to do anything else. They were even too tired to take a nap(?).

Noah yawned beside Rex. His head rolled over Rex's shoulder. Actually, he was going to pass out soon.

Suddenly, Rex's door slid open. Caesar stuck his head and a device in his room.

_EEE! EEE! EEE!  
><em>

Rex and Noah screamed and jumped and landed on the floor. They held their ears but Rex was wide-eyed and shaking from shock.

"Hey, _Mijo!_ How do you like my new experiment? I remember you were telling me about how your little girlfriend could call other EVOs and I wanted to see if I could mimic it."

Caesar examined the thing in his hand, then looked at Rex. "So, what do you think?"

Rex looked at Caesar from on his floor. His ears were still ringing a little. "Uh. Could use a little work."

"Oh," Caesar flipped a back panel and looked inside his device, "Hm."

Caesar looked over at Rex, then Noah, then Rex again. "Oh, you just got back from that EVO fight, right? Don't think we got a sample from that one before it exploded," he said.

He crouched down and got a look at Rex, "I wonder if maybe there are some particles big enough left to get a sample..." Caesar stuck a hand through Rex's hair, "Sit still."

Noah looked at Rex, he had a look on his face of pure weirded-out-ness. Noah smirked.

Caesar looked through Rex's hair and smiled, "Hm, looks like there are some big enough samples here, that's great!"

He looked over to Noah, "Oh, hey Noah. What did you think about that organism today?"

"Not too bad, but not too tough to fight. Pretty unpredictable, though."

Caesar nodded, still looking through Rex's hair, "I see."

He settled a hand on top of Rex's dusty head, "Well, Rex. Why don't you come down with me to the lab and I can extract those samples for our research?"

_Extract_ did not seem like a nice word. But, Rex reluctantly nodded and followed him out.

…

Rex sat on a counter as Caesar picked through his hair. Rex was grateful Bobo wasn't around, or else he knew _he'd_ be called a monkey for weeks on end from that annoying chimp.

Caesar smiled as he took a tweezer and plucked something from Rex's head. "Oh, another scale!" He set it on a lab dish.

"Great," Rex was still weirded out by his brother sometimes.

"Heh," Caesar chuckled, "This reminds me of the time we went to visit GrandPapi over in Argentina. I don't know how you did it, but you came back home all excited to be covered in bugs."

Despite himself, Rex smirked. Caesar laughed again, "I was combing them out of your hair for a week!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Wish I still had the picture from it. It was crazy." They laughed, and Caesar parted through Rex's hair again.

"Hey, I didn't interrupt anything there with you guys, did I?"

Rex raised an eyebrow, "...Huh? What?" He didn't get it.

Caesar shook his head, "Never mind, _Mijo._"

He picked something else out of Rex's head, "Another scale. Oh! It's a different color! Looks like a predominance of zinc..."

* * *

><p>"So, we're going to need you to accompany us to the Providence Committee Gala, Rex."<p>

He stared at Dr. Holiday from the examination table, "Uh. _...What?_"

Holiday sighed, "I don't know how I can make it any clearer for you."

"But, Doc, why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because you're one of the most prominent faces of Providence. You're on the news nearly every week for goodness sake, Rex. Providence's sponsors just want to get to know the company a little better and know how things are going on the EVO front."

"Well, then they can watch TV and read our reports. Fancy parties like that just aren't my thing. Remember the 'cotillion' I had to go to while we were in England? Pretty sure my face is still on their wall in that museum."

"Rex, that was a freak accident. No one knew the French Ambassador's daughter was wearing that."

"Tell _that_ to that Italian Emissary."

Holiday sighed, "Fine, Rex. But, you're going to have to go, whether you like it or not. White Knight's orders."

Rex groaned, "Okay, okay, I'll go if Knight's going."

She shot him a dry smile, "Don't worry, Six and I will be there, too. And if you want, you can bring Noah."

"Okay, fine," He scratched his head, exasperated. He stopped for a second, "Wait, what? Why? I thought only Providence members were allowed. He's not official, yet."

"Well, it'd be good to have someone tag along to keep you from being bored. Besides, you can bring him as, well," Holiday shrugged, "Your date."

Rex's eyes widened.

"...Uhhhhhhhhhh... Come again? _What_, Doc?"

"Come on, Rex. We all know."

"...Okay. How and for how long?"

Holiday laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Long enough. And if you want to keep things a secret... Don't kiss out in public, no matter how alone you think you are."

Rex turned red, "So, I'm gonna have to get an actual tuxedo for this thing, huh?"

"Yes, we'll purchase another one. Hopefully, barring any EVO incidents, this one will last longer," Holiday chuckled, "I don't think Six's suits are appropriate enough for this occasion, anyway."

...

String music softly played in the background. The gala was certainly a big deal, as everything was as lavish as possible. The room was huge, much like something out of a fairy tale. Large, rounded tables with fine linens scattered around the the hall, topped with elegant silverware. High society ladies with sparkling laughter and jewels swirled across the dance floor with their partners, their skirts elegantly flowing with their graceful movements. The food was plentiful and gourmet, the decor decadant but tasteful, and the air as thick and pompous as a fancy souffle.

Rex wanted to gag. But, he was here for the job, and he had to at least _try_ to make a good impression on the other guests. If it wasn't for Noah, he'd have been ducking off somewhere a long time ago. They stood in a corner instead, talking. Rex messed with his tie.

"I really, really don't like tuxedos, Noah."

"What? I thought you said they made you feel cool? Like a spy or something."

"Yeah, when I'm on an actual mission or an _actual spy_. When I'm just standing around to be looked at like a Providence EVO tool, I just feel stupid."

"Rex, you're supposed to feel stupid. It's a fancy party."

They caught Holiday's eye as she strolled towards them. She had two guests behind her in tow.

"Rex, this is Mr. Drury Walker, CFO of K. Moth Biotech Industries, he's a very generous sponsor of Providence," Holiday smiled and stepped aside.

"Ah, Rex, nice to finally meet you," He smiled and shook Rex's hand, "You've been doing some good work out there."

Rex smiled, "Oh, um, thanks. I try." Walker nodded and looked over to Noah, "Hello, who is this?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Noah."

Walker squinted his eyes, then nodded, smiling, "...Ah, yes, I remember, now. I've seen you on TV before! You know, you have an exceptionally good left hook, but you seem awfully young to be part of Providence."

"Uh, thank you," Noah politely smiled, "Well, um, I'll be going to Basic in the summer, but for now-" "Ah-_HEM_."

They turned to the teen girl behind Walker.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess!" He put a hand on her shoulder and stepped behind her, "Boys, this is my daughter, Kitten."

"Me-yow! Helloooo!" She giggled and coyly flipped her hair. Rex stared at the abominable shade of pink and glitter that was her dress.

Kitten stuck out her hand at Rex. It was at a weird angle and he didn't know what to do, so he stared at it dumbly. Noah swooped in and saved him. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "Oohhhhhhh myyy!" She giggled obnoxiously and held her reddening face.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kitten... Uh, would you like to dance?"

Rex shot Noah a sideways look of relief. Holiday looked amused.

Once again, she giggled, "Ohhhhh! That's sooo sweet of you, but I have a boyfriend!" She sighed, "His name is Fang and he has a motorcycle and he's dreamy and-"

"Princess?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right. I promised _Daddy_ I'd only dance with him, tonight. Sorry, Noah-kins!"

It took all of Rex's willpower to not burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's right, Princess. Speaking of such... If you would please excuse me. Gentlemen," He nodded to Noah and Rex, then to Holiday, "Doctor. I hope to talk to you more later in the evening." They left as Dr. Holiday did as well, who also seemed close to laughing.

Rex leaned over and whispered with a grin, "_Thanks for the save, Noah-kins. How'd you know to do that?_"

Noah elbowed Rex, "_I saw it on a TV show_."

...

The night seemed like it was going to go on forever. Rex found an inconspicuous darkened hall on the second floor that overlooked the ballroom. Noah climbed up the stairs towards him, carrying a plate of food and glass of chilled cider. Apparently this occasion was too good for punch.

"Wow, this party's real swanky. They had escargot and caviar down at the buffet!"

"Yeah?" Rex took the glass from Noah's hand, "What'd you get?"

"Cheese and crackers."

"Classic."

"Yep. Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Rex drank and leaned over the railing. He watched as the couples danced downstairs. It seemed the crowd had thinned out a little, or maybe it was because they were higher up that it only looked like there were less people. Noah leaned against the thick marble rail as well and munched on his crackers, being careful not to get crumbs all over himself. They watched the men spin the women around in their cues. It really seemed ridiculous.

Out of the crowd of people, Rex spotted Holiday and Six down there, too. Dr. Holiday looked gorgeous in her dress, and she smiled at Six, who surprisingly almost blended in if it weren't for his green tux and sunglasses. Despite all the mingling and fake smiles they had to show for Providence sponsors, they looked genuinely happy there. As they spun in time with the music, Holiday chuckled now and then.

she wasn't as decked out in jewels as the other women there, but everything about her... From the simple chain on her neck, to the little diamond ring on her finger, to her smile, all sparkled the same. Six looked at her; a small but meaningful smile tugged on his face. Rex couldn't help but be happy for them.

But he still hated being there.

"Why doesn't Caesar have to come, too?" Rex groaned.

Noah shrugged, "Because almost no one knows who he really is? This is like 'The Faces of Providence' kind of thing."

"...Yeah. Yeah, yeah." Rex groaned again.

"Well, thanks for coming with me, Noah. This would have been a real drag if you didn't."

"Hey, no problem," He took the glass from Rex's hand and took a sip, "I'm not gonna turn down free food."

The music died down as the song ended. There was soft and polite applause. Rex sighed impatiently as the small orchestra shuffled their papers for the next piece.

Noah wiped the crumbs off himself and took another sip of cider. He ended up downing the rest of it. These stupid little glasses were too small and they all felt like they were going break as soon as he picked it up. Rex turned his head over to Noah.

The music started up again. Rex was reminded how utterly bored he was. Even if he was with Noah, it didn't change the fact that they were just standing around soaking in the hoity-toity air. He rolled his eyes at himself and grinned. He moved away from the railing and stood in front of Noah.

He stiffly bowed, obviously mocking the environment around them, "SHALL I have this DANCE, sir?"

Noah looked at him and laughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "What?"

Rex straightened up and shrugged, "Why not? You asked What's-Her-Name Pink Thing. Didn't you want to dance?" He grinned and moved closer to him, "Huh? _Noah-kins?_"

He'd never let Noah live that down. Noah looked at him, amused, "You're serious."

"Come on, Noah. Until those doors over there open so we can go, or I can learn how to pickpocket the jet keys from Six without having my c_hicharrones_ handed to me, we're stuck here. Might as well do something."

Noah thought for a second, then set his plate and glass down on the flat of the rail, "Okay." He stepped forward, "But I get to lead."

They settled into their positions. Noah set his hand on Rex's waist as Rex set his on Noah's shoulder. Their free hands met and they began after a few false starts.

It wasn't the first time they danced together like this. Noah taught and re-taught Rex on several occasions for fancy parties, but this was the first time they danced together just for the sake of doing it. Rex was still a little bad at it, although it wasn't like Noah was an expert on it either.

"Uh, you're looking at your feet again, Rex."

"Agh, I just keep forgetting."

"Look, just relax. No one's gonna care if you mess up."

"Yeah, but I don't want to remember it weird."

"Heh, well I can always teach it to you again. At least those dance lessons my mom made me do are useful for something, huh?"

Rex laughed. They danced for a little bit, and Rex tried not to look down.

"I feel stupid, Rex," Noah laughed. Rex grinned.

"You're supposed to feel stupid. It's a fancy party."

"...True," Noah chuckled and nodded, "You know, kind of seems weird that everyone knows about us in Providence..."

Rex shrugged, "Yeah, but who cares. It's not like everyone's acting weird about it, anyway."

"True, again, Rex."

"I'm on a roll, tonight!"

"Like a cube?"

Down on the dance floor, Holiday scanned the room for Rex and Noah as she danced with Six. She didn't see them around, but her eyes passed over the overlooking balconies. She saw them there, half dancing and joking. Rex was making faces at Noah, many of them imitating some of the snobbish personalities at that party. She softly laughed at them, and Six followed her gaze to see them as well. He turned back to Holiday and they shared a small, knowing smirk.

The night went on, and it was a little more bearable.


End file.
